Resistindo ao incontrolável
by 88nininha88
Summary: U.A. Meu nome é Inuyasha e tudo estaria como sempre se a minha melhor amiga Kagome não tivesse voltado para mim assim, tão irresistível. A carne será fraca, ou o sentimento de amizade me livrará da tentação? NEW CHAPTER! 14 e 15
1. Chapter 1

MALDIÇÃO

_MALDIÇÃO!_

Meu nome é Tashio Inuyasha e tenho 21 anos. Estou no 3º ano da faculdade de Publicidade e Propaganda e já fui modelo fotográfico. Segundo o público feminino, sou lindo, gostoso e muito popular. Tenho porte atlético, cabelos negros cumpridos e lisos, e olhos castanhos com alguns traços violeta. Venho de uma família rica e moro em um apartamento no centro da cidade, ao lado de um colega meu de faculdade, o Mirok. Antes que eu me esqueça de contar, hoje é o primeiro dia da faculdade esse ano e eu acabei de quebrar esse maldito despertador.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

É. Estou mais calmo.

Me levantei da minha confortável e tão convidativa cama e fui até o banheiro. Tirei minha bermuda e a joguei no cesto de roupas sujas. Entrei rapidamente no box do chuveiro e tomei um delicioso banho morno. Não demoro muito nisso, fiquei apenas uns 15 minutos.

Saí do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura e fui até meu extenso guarda-roupa. Peguei uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta preta qualquer. Dei um jeito no meu cabelo, higiene pessoal e fiz tudo mais que era necessário.

Ao abrir a geladeira, percebi o que mais temia:

– Preciso fazer compras... – resmunguei baixo.

Comi o último sanduíche que estava ali dentro, joguei minha mochila nos ombros e saí do apartamento, trancando a porta.

– SE QUISER CARONA PARA ECONOMIZAR GASOLINA, EU TO INDO MIROK! – gritei batendo na porta do meu vizinho colega. Sem esperar resposta, fui para o elevador.

Antes que as portas abrissem, Mirok saiu correndo do próprio apartamento. Como eu calculava, ele acabara de acordar. Estava com uma camisa branca desabotoada, calça jeans com o zíper aberto, tênis desamarrado, cabelo escuro totalmente desarrumado e um pão francês na boca. Correu até o elevador e entrou comigo.

– Você podia ter me acordado mais cedo, inuyasha... – disse sonolento, terminando de se aprontar. Não era mais novidade vê-lo daquela maneira.

– Está na hora de você aprender a acordar sozinho.

Até o elevador chegar no estacionamento, meu prezado amigo terminou de se vestir. Fomos até a minha vaga, ou melhor, até o meu 'carrinho'. Não vá pensar que seja um desses, populares, pequenos, desconfortáveis e fedendo a suor. Era uma Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano; mas não vou descrevê-la muito. Só saiba que não é para o bico de qualquer fulano.

– Já na ativa? – perguntou Mirok, já sentado.

- Não acho que te interesse, mas sim. – respondi sem nenhum interesse. Sabia do que ele estava falando, sem dúvidas. Aliás, ele só fala de mulheres; não há como errar.

Peguei uns atalhos no caminho, e em poucos minutos cheguei na universidade. Ainda faltava um pouco para iniciar as aulas do nosso curso. Vimos no edital onde teríamos as aulas e fomos até um lugar próximo de onde seria nossa primeira aula, onde tinha alguns bancos e árvores. Desde o ano passado eu gostava daquele lugar. É bem fresco, e as garotas adoram passar rebolando.

Me sentei e fechei os olhos, tentando aproveitar a brisa fresca da manhã. Logo um pessoal nos rodeou, mas nem prestei atenção em nada que falavam comigo.

– Parece que são as mesmas pessoas do ano passado na turma do 3º ano da nossa faculdade... Ninguém novo até agora. Não fazem mais transferências externas? – suspirou Mirok. Pude perceber o descontentamento dele.

– Não se estresse... Você pode tentar as novatas de todos os cursos dessa universidade. – o tranqüilizei.

– Peraí, peraí...- murmurou ele novamente, me cutucando. – Inuzão, olhe aquela ali que está passando...

E juro que se não fosse por conhecê-lo demais, eu não teria aberto os olhos. Ele exagera sim quando vê alguma garota 'arrumadinha', mas nunca falaria daquela maneira maníaca se a tal não fosse realmente um avião. E posso garantir que não me arrependi nenhum pouco de ter acreditado no meu querido colega.

De longe ela tinha aparentemente 18 anos. Tinha os cabelos negros, lisos e cumpridos lhe caindo sobre os ombros. Seios enormes e empinados, cintura fina, quadris largos, barriga lisinha, coxas grossas e uma bunda que só por Deus! Traduzindo: MUITO, mas muito boa mesmo. Ela vestia uma calça jeans colada naquelas pernas esculturais dela, e uma camisa azul claro justa, com os botões de cima abertos, deixando a mostra o vale dos seios e um pedaço do sutiã preto. Essa aí veio para matar, posso garantir...

Infelizmente, quando eu ia reparar no rosto dela, a menina se virou de costas e entrou na 'minha' sala.

Não preciso dizer que estava quase babando enquanto a encarava, não é? E não somente eu, mas como todos os seres do sexo masculino na linha de visão.

- Gostou da garota? – perguntou Mirok, arrancando minha concentração mais uma vez.

– Interessante... – disse observando a porta pela qual ela entrou. Vai ser minha primeira esse ano.

– Só não seja egoísta, cara de cadela... – me interrompeu Bankotsu, sentado do meu lado e também observando a direção por onde a tal havia passado.

- Cale a boca... – murmurei me levantando e colocando a mochila nas costas novamente, olhando para o relógio de pulso – Estamos no horário.

Fui na direção da sala, já sabendo o que procurar com os olhos. A gostosa que vi a poucos minutos já havia se enturmado. Estava conversando animadamente com três caras. Um era o Houjo, outro era o Hiten – nota mental: descobrir como ele veio parar aqui, já que agora pouco o maldito traíra estava conosco nos bancos – e o último eu não me lembro o nome...

Como se fosse uma sina, ela continuava de costas para mim. Melhor em certo ponto, já que tive um privilégio de admirar novamente suas 'partes traseiras' que não deixam nada a desejar.

Segurei mirok pela gola da camisa, para o impedir de se apresentar antes de mim. Ele resmungou algo, só não entendi direito. Deve ser algo do tipo: "me solta, que você está me enforcando"... Tanto faz!

Posso dizer que estava curioso para ver o rosto daquela com tão perfeitos atributos corporais. Quando cheguei mais perto, senti um perfume maravilhoso, que por mais estranho que pareça, eu recordava de algum lugar. Fui até as costas da 'desconhecida'.

– Olá linda..? – murmurei no ouvido dela. A senti se assustar.

Ela se virou para mim de solavanco.

Por um instante fiquei paralisado. Seus olhos eram lindos e mais profundos do que eu me lembrava. Seu perfume doce de flores do campo invadiu minha cabeça. O perfume combinava perfeitamente com ela, mesmo que eu tenha negado isso durante anos...

_O QUÊ? O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO?!_

- KAGOME! – gritei, também a despertando.

– Inuyasha! – ela revidou com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto à minha.

Ela! Era ela a menina que conheci quando eu tinha uns 8 ou 9 anos. Foi minha vizinha, e logo no primeiro dia nos apegamos de uma forma inexplicável. Logo depois do susto, e antes que eu tivesse ainda alguma reação, a senti pulando em cima de mim. Por pouco não caio ao chão junto dela, o que não seria muito ruim. Correspondi àquele abraço forte, como sempre fiz. Abraço assim que tive constante até meus 14 anos de idade, quando minha melhor amiga viajou. E só resolveu voltar para mim hoje...

Tão diferente! Cresceu tanto... Já é uma mulher. Uma mulher maravilhosa, pelo que já pude notar. Mas continua com os mesmo olhos intensos, o mesmo sorriso aconchegante, o mesmo perfume doce...

Me senti arrepiar quando ela deu vários beijos estalados na minha bochecha, como quando éramos crianças. Nunca reparei quão macio era os lábios dela..

- E não é que a pirralha voltou? – a provoquei, ainda abraçado a ela. Infelizmente eu estava muito próximo daquele rosto e daquela boca perfeita.

CALE A BOCA INUYASHA! Ela é sua melhor amiga de infância, e não uma de suas vadias..

– Pirralha? – questionou se soltando um pouco e me examinando dos pés a cabeça, ainda com aqueles braços de pele suave enlaçando meu pescoço – Você também não mudou muito, moleque...

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando. E começamos a gargalhar, chamando a atenção de todos à volta.

Senti falta daquilo. No dia que ela me avisou da viagem que iria fazer, chorei muito. Chorei como um bebê que alguém roubou o doce. Durante aqueles anos, ela tinha se tornado minha companheira. Íamos à escola juntos, brincávamos a tarde toda no parque, no video-game, na lama. Descíamos o pequeno morro de skate e passeávamos com os cachorros da vizinhança em troca de chocolate...

**(Início Flashback)**

**- **Ei, K-chan! – chamou um garoto de aproximadamente 14 anos de idade, na porta de sua casa.

Ao avistar a menina se aproximar correndo de cabeça baixa e olhos lacrimejantes, se preocupou. Foi rapidamente até ela. Se encontraram num abraço forte.

– O que aconteceu, Kagome? – perguntou baixo, com os olhos violetas sérios.

– Eu vou embora, Inu-kun! – gritou levantando o rosto coberto por lágrimas – Eu vou embora.. E nunca mais vou te ver!

Ele apenas a abraçou mais.

– Não diga isso! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...! – replicou o menino, sentindo o choro se apossar de seus olhos. – Não vai...

– Mamãe e eu... Vamos embora daqui alguns minutos... Ela me avisou hoje quando eu acordei, agora pouco... – foi murmurando a garota entre soluços.

Os dois adolescentes apenas continuaram chorando, abraçados.

– Higurashi! Estamos atrasadas! – chamou a mãe algum tempo depois.

– Me promete que vamos nos ver de novo...? – sussurrou Kagome, se soltando um pouco do amigo.

– Não vá... – pediu Inuyasha novamente, chorando. Desceu os lábios e os selou nos da jovem, como era de costume; só que dessa vez, mais demorado. – Preciso de você aqui...

A menina apenas começou novamente a chorar mais forte e correu até o carro de sua mãe. Em instantes, partiram.

O garoto correu para dentro de seu quarto e lá ficou trancado chorando por alguns dias.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

– É.. – eu disse contendo o riso e passando a encará-la – O que me surpreende é você conseguiu arrumar cérebro para entrar na faculdade... – continuei o mais cínico que pude, com uma expressão pensativa.

– Também senti sua falta irmãozinho... – a ouvi dizer, meiga como eu me lembrava. Mas me senti estranho quanto a ela me chamar de 'irmãozinho'. Eu sei que era assim que nos chamávamos, de tão amigos que éramos. Mas na nossa situação atual - eu abraçado a uma mulher gostosa que não tem nenhum laço de sangue comigo - e ser nomeado de 'irmão', é bem estranho... – E sinta orgulho! Sua melhor amiga, por mais bizarro que pareça, conseguiu SIM entrar na faculdade! – sorriu ela completando.

– Grande coisa! Você continua feia. – murmurei arqueando as sobrancelhas. No dia que ela for feia, eu sou uma tartaruga marinha. Mas... ela não precisa saber disso.

– Feia é? Se me recordo bem, a poucos instantes você estava tentando me cantar, me chamando de.. Ahn... Como era mesmo? Ah! ''Linda...'' – disse ela imitando 'AQUELA' voz. A voz que eu mais ODIAVA.

– Acho que isso é coisa da sua cabeça, querida... Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu nunca falaria isso para você, não é? – a encarei com um olhar superior. Ela sorriu e eu, como sempre, não resisti muito. – Você fez falta, pirralha... – murmurei lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios. Alguns podem achar isso estranho, mas era assim que nos cumprimentávamos na nossa infância: com o conhecido 'selinho', ou 'bitoca'. Mas agora está tudo mudado. A boca dela parece muito mais quente, macia e convidativa do que antes. Demorei mais do que pretendia. A vi fechando os olhos e alargando o sorriso.

Senti muita saudade dessa menina barulhenta e insuportável. E assumo que está sendo muito difícil ficar abraçado sem esquecer que ela tem pernas, cintura e seios maravilhosos; e que é minha 'irmãzinha'.

Mirok, que antes estava em volta da gente, se aproximou mais. E como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, não tive tempo nem de aproveitar um pouco mais com minha irmã crescida antes de nos afastarmos e ela cumprimentar meu maldito colega.

– Olá princesa.. – disse ele pegando a mão da Kagome e dando um beijo nesta.

Acho melhor eu tira-la daqui antes que alguém resolva tentar algo indecente com ela. Como se já não me bastasse no colégio ter que protegê-la daqueles animais, todos loucos para atacarem pequenas crianças indefesas! – Meu nome é Mirok e sou vizinho e colega do Inuyasha. Por acaso vocês são... antigos namorados?!

– Prazer, sou Higurashi Kagome.- respondeu à meu amigo, mas me encarando e com 'aquela' expressão que eu até já sei qual era.

– Ela ainda é minha namorada. Por quê? - perguntei sério, a abraçando pelas costas e apoiando meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela, como sempre. Sempre que podíamos, 'fingíamos' que éramos namorados. E a maioria das pessoas caiam nessa.

Maldição...! Não é mais tão simples como era antes. No meu ângulo de visão atual, tenho todo o colo e o vale daqueles fartos seios. E eles estão olhando para mim! Aquele perfume, aquele pescoço de pele macia, aquele corpo todo cheio de curvas pressionado contra o meu... Oh, maldição! Tenho que parar com isso. Eu não deveria me excitar com ela dessa maneira.

_MALDIÇÃO! PARE COM ISSO, INUYASHA! VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É MAIS UM ADOLESCENTE COM OS HORMÔNIOS À FLOR DA PELE!_

Só sei que está muito boa essa posição. E todos os pêlos do meu corpo estão arrepiados.

Maldição.

– Não, não é possível... Eu nunca te vejo lá, e ele tem saído com a Kikyou...– falou Mirok, estragando toda a brincadeira e me lembrando que eu ainda tinha que dar um jeito na outra.

- É só eu viajar, que você me trai?! Está tudo acabado entre nós, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome, com uma expressão de raiva que quase me assustou. Se eu não soubesse que era uma bronca falsa, teria me escondido atrás da cadeira ao lado.

- Não diga isso, meu amor. Muitas podem ter passado pela minha vida, mas você sempre será a melhor! – eu afirmei veemente. Ela já está sorrindo. Daqui a pouco não vai aguentar a cara que o Mirok está fazendo para mim, como se dissesse "Cara, foi sem querer!" ou "Droga, se vocês terminarem eu vou me sentir culpado pelo resto da vida.".

- Eu estava fazendo piadinha, Higurashi! Ele só falou de você essas semanas todas! – interrompeu meu colega, tentando rir e abafar.

Não deu mais para segurar. Mirok mentindo é a coisa mais engraçado do mundo. Sabe aqueles que torcem a cara, deixando-a com expressão de choro de criança? Então. Caímos na riso, enquanto observávamos o outro nos encarar assustado. A risada da Kagome continua a mesma: escandalosa e irresistível! É impossível você ouvi-la rir sem rir junto. Depois de menos de um minuto, cessamos o riso.

– Também estávamos fazendo uma 'piadinha'! – explicou minha 'irmã', o encarando. – Eu e o Inu somos apenas ex-vizinhos e ex-melhores amigos!

- Você continua sendo minha melhor amiga, Ká... – murmurei próximo ao ouvido dela. Sim, eu continuo a abraçando pelas costas. Senti ela se mexer um pouco em meus braços. Ela ficou incomodada em sentir meu hálito próximo da pele dela ou é só impressão?

Meu Deus, o que estou fazendo?! Estou tentando seduzir minha melhor amiga de infância!

- Então, se eu tentar algum relacionamento com a senhorita Kagome, você não vai ficar irritado? – perguntou Mirok, com malícia. Ah não..

– Vou ficar muito, mas muito irritado. A ponto de quebrá-lo ao meio! Mas não se preocupe, que como seu amigo, não vou deixá-lo cometer o erro de se meter com ela. – disse tentando parecer divertido. Acho que não deu certo. Deve ser pelo fato de eu estar encarando-o com os olhos mais assassinos que consigo fazer.

_ELE QUE SE META COM A KAGOME PARA VER O QUE SOBRA PARA CONTAR A HISTÓRIA!_

- Inuyasha, odeio quando você me olha assim... – sussurrou Mirok.

– Fico muito feliz com a sua proposta de relacionamento comigo, mas infelizmente já sou comprometida com dois rapazes muito nervosos... – disse Kagome doce, me encarando de soslaio.

Bom que ela já tenha dispensado o maldito. Odeio que esse povo folgado fica tentando tirar casquinha da minha amiga. Era horrível no colégio ter que afastar todos aqueles marmanjos dela! E sempre..

Quê?

Dois rapazes..?!

Que eu me lembre, sou só um...

– Os dois são: Inuyasha, meu 'irmãozinho' ciumento.. E meu namorado, que também é possessivo! – explicou me encarando. A soltei do abraço, ficando de frente. – Kouga.

Kouga. Já fazia um ano que eu não o vejo. Ele fez o primeiro ano dessa faculdade comigo, depois mudou para outra, na França. E pelo visto vai fazer o terceiro ano aqui novamente.

Se eu odeio o Kouga? É lógico! Meu rival desde quando me entendo por gente. Sempre competimos sobre 'quem consegue mais garotas numa só noite', e quais 'as melhores idéias da faculdade'. E eu SEMPRE ganho! Só porque ele tem olhos verdes e horrorosos cabelos castanhos - observação: sempre presos num rabo-de-cavalo gay -, ele se acha o 'poderoso'.

_PERAÍ!_

_A KAGOME ESTÁ NAMORANDO O KOUGA?!_

Eu escutei direito? Se ela está namorando ele, ela também deve estar dormindo com ele! Meu Deus! Onde o mundo vai parar?! Ela ainda é uma criança! O que ele acha que está fazendo com ela?! Se AQUELE MALDITO tiver encostado UM DEDO na MINHA Kagome, vou estripá-lo e enforcá-lo com as próprias TRIPAS! E isso vai ser muito, mas muito demorado! Ele vai sentir mais dor do que qualquer um já tenha sentido e...

Inuyasha, acorda.

Ela só tem um ano a menos que você. E está no mesmo ano da faculdade que você. Não é uma criança! E se fosse, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!

Acho que esses dias de celibato estão me deixando paranóico. Por que eu iria me importar com quem a minha melhor amiga e 'irmã' se fode toda noite! Há há há há... Eu não importo. Eu não me importo. Não me importo 'mesmo'.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi.. Você está namorando o Kouga?! – gritei, sem bom humor. A vi se afastar um pouco.

– Eu sabia que você não ia gostar de saber... – suspirou Kagome, indo para as costas do Mirok. – Que eu me lembre, você nunca gostou de nenhum namorado meu. Mas nunca gritou no meio de uma sala lotada por essa única razão... – ela concluiu, me encarando intrigada.

– Feh! Você faz o que bem entender. A vida é sua. – disse seco, indo me sentar numa cadeira bem distante daquele lugar.

Maldição! Se ela acha que vai tudo acabar assim, está enganada! Vou acabar com o Kouga, antes que ele saiba o que o atingiu.

Me sentei na cadeira e joguei a mochila no chão, fitando o teto. Alguns instantes depois, uma mão macia pousa sobre a minha, enlaçando nossos dedos. Sorrio internamente, ainda sem expressão alguma na face.

– Hey, não quero que fique bravo. Você continua sendo meu preferido! – disse ela sorrindo 'daquele' jeito. Que desde o primeiro sorriso me amoleceu. Maldição, ela sempre consegue me dobrar.

Levantei a mão dela e a dei um beijo. Não cheguei a sorrir, mas ela sabe que está tudo bem agora.

– Dessa vez eu não vou ficar bravo. Mas não se acostume. – disse a vendo sorrir mais e se sentar ao meu lado.

– Hoje nós vamos ter aulas na faculdade até o fim da tarde, por ser o primeiro dia.. Se quiser jantar lá no hotel que eu estou, eu preparo aquela lasanha de molho branco que você adora... – disse marota, ainda sorrindo – E não se preocupe que o Kouga ainda não chega hoje. Ele está terminando a faculdade na França, só nos vemos algumas vezes por semana. Passagens de avião não são baratas...

Preciso dizer o quanto isso me deixa feliz? Que saber que ela não dorme com ele todos os dias me alegra ao ponto de eu querer pular e dar um beijo no rosto do Mirok? Acho que vou ter que esquecer o que eu pretendia fazer hoje de noite.

- Que tal você fazer essa lasanha perfeita no meu apartamento? Depois das aulas nós vamos ao mercado. Eu preciso comprar comida pelo menos para a semana, se é que me entende. – eu respondi com um meio sorriso.

Afinal, por que eu estou arrumando desculpas para deixá-la no meu território? Ela não é uma das garotas que eu levo para cama. Falando em território..

– E você está morando em hotel?..– perguntei assustado.

- Estou sim, Inu... Ainda não achei nenhum apartamento para dividir com alguém da faculdade. Cheguei tarde, se é que me entende! E quartos individuais são bem caros.. – ela sorriu meio tristonha.

– Eu não vou deixar você dormindo num hotel ou dividindo quarto com desconhecidos! É isso que dá namorar o Kouga, que nem se preocupa com o seu bem-estar! Feh! – resmunguei. Ela só riu. – Você vai para o meu apartamento e vai ser hoje. Tenho uma suíte sobrando. Só não tem comida na geladeira, mas isso a gente resolve depois. E desde quando você se preocupa com dinheiro?

– Você se importa de falarmos sobre isso mais tarde, Inu-kun? – ela perguntou com um olhar sério e magoado. Se ela soubesse que isso me dói, talvez tampasse a face ao fazer isso. Será que foi o Kouga que fez milhares de dívidas e a faz pagar? Ou é a mãe dela? Elas podem ter brigado, e ela não paga mais a ''mesada''.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e lhe dei o sorriso mais lindo que consegui dar. Lembro dela dizer que só isso conseguia afastar as tristezas de sua cabeça. Ela correspondeu o sorriso. Logo tudo ficou silêncio e o tal professor de criação publicitária adentrou na sala.

Não sei se foi só minha impressão, mas as aulas estão passando extremamente rápidas. É certo que não sei de muita coisa que aconteceu nas aulas, já que eu estava muito ocupado observando os movimentos tão doces que os lábios avermelhados da Kagome faziam enquanto ela sorria para alguma coisa.

Ela é minha amiga. Só amiga.

Ou não.

É sim!

Talvez se não fosse, eu..

Mas ela é!

- Inuyasha! Você ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou Kagome, me encarando brava.

– Claro.. – sussurrei, me recompondo.

– Do que falávamos? – ela me perguntou novamente. Agora percebi que estamos em um tipo de grupo. Ela, Mirok, Bankotsu, Suikotsu e uma garota que não sei o nome, me encaravam curiosos.

– Daquilo mesmo... – eu murmurei dando um sorriso de canto.

– Não mudou nada... – ela suspirou, ainda brava. – Pelo menos ouviu qual é o projeto que pretendemos fazer?

- Projeto? – repeti. Sobre que projeto ela falava?

- Você está bem, Inuyasha?! – exclamou o Mirok.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e fiz uma expressão nervosa para ele.

– Vou explicar de novo, mas dessa vez presta atenção, ok? – disse Kagome, sorrindo. E que sorriso. – Não sei se você ouviu, mas temos uma semana para fazer uma produção visual, ou em formato de folheto ou de outdoors para um produto que ele nos passou. O nosso grupo ficou com uma marca de roupas caras nova na cidade, a Sex Symbol. A intenção dela com a publicidade é ressaltar a imagem de sensualidade e tal, então decidimos que entrará mais em contato com o público alvo em forma de outdoores. Nos deram para usar uma cota máxima de dinheiro, que é bem pouca. A grife vende peças de diferentes estilos. Estávamos pensando em nos apegar a isso na propaganda. – ela explicou, séria.

– Mas eu ainda acho que fotos de um casal se agarrando ficaria bem sexy.. E chamaria atenção. – completou Mirok, sorrindo malicioso.

– Eu concordo com o Mirok. – eu disse. Kagome me olhou espantada. – É sério, mas não do jeito que ele se expressou. No outdoor poderia sim ser fotos de um casal, mas neles podíamos expressar essa diferença de estilos. Ficaria legal se fossem fotos interpretadas, como por exemplo: uma garota, elegante, mas tímida e envergonhada. Ela junto de um rapaz meio gótico, agressivo e punk. As fotos poderiam ser insinuantes, o que também incentivaria a intenção da grife, de parecer Sex Symbol. - encerrei. Minha maninha me observava admirada e intrigada, assim como os outros do grupo.

– Gostei. – murmurou ela.

– Eu apoio. Todos de acordo? – perguntou Mirok entusiasmado.

Todos concordaram. É por isso que eu me amo. Sou tão inteligente...

– Agora temos que ver a questão de orçamento. Temos 500 dólares. Ou seja, nada. Não é o suficiente para pagar um estúdio de fotografia, dois modelos e um editor de imagem. – disse Bankotsu pela primeira vez.

– Eu conheço um editor de imagens ótimo que nos cobraria apenas 50 dólares pela edição dos outdoors. – propôs Suikotsu orgulhoso.

– Você tem certeza que ele é ótimo mesmo? – perguntou aquela garota desconhecida por mim.

– Sim, já fiz trabalhos com ele no ano passado. Posso garantir!

- Ótimo! Considerando que estúdios bons cobram no mínimo 350 a 400 dólares, e modelos qualificados e bonitos, cada um, no mínimo 250 dólares. O que somado daria em torno de 850 dólares, sendo que só temos para gastas 450 dólares. – disse a Ka-chan, desanimada.

– Kagome, você poderia ser a nossa modelo feminina! É linda, tem um corpão, ficaria bem em qualquer roupa. E deve saber fazer um ar tímido ou manhoso! – Mirok sugeriu empolgado. Todos pareceram gostar da idéia.

É, realmente a idéia é boa. Já pensou? Ela, naquelas saias minúsculas, blusinha rosa apertada, busto e pernas à mostra, com o dedo na boca.

Ai.

Alô? Ela é sua melhor amiga, Inuyasha!

Maldição...

Não devia ser errado desejar a irmã de consideração.

Mas é. E se não fosse...

- Inuyasha! INUYASHA? – Mirok me chamou, quase gritando. – E então? Concorda? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Não. – eu disse vendo todos os sorrisos desaparecerem naquelas faces – Primeiro porque como o Mirok mesmo disse, são fotos insinuantes. A Kagome não é modelo profissional e não deve saber o limite do real e do profissional. Segundo e mais importante, é porque sei que existem modelos do sexo masculino mal-intencionados e que podem tentar se aproveitar ela durante as fotos com coisas à mais do que se deve. – esclareci. Me olharam como se eu fosse um E.T.

- Meu caro, vamos estar junto dela no estúdio. Podemos monitorar as fotos para ninguém atacar a sua irmã! – interrompeu Bankotsu novamente.

- Mesmo assim só vamos ver depois de ter acontecido; o que não me contenta.

- Então seja você o outro modelo, oras! Você já trabalhou nisso há alguns anos atrás, não é? – propôs Mirok, sério.

Ótima idéia.

Eu, agarradinho à ela, com os rostos bem próximos. Ela, me encarando como que com medo, toda inocente. Sorrindo com perversão, escorrego minhas mãos para as pernas dela. Na volta, levanto a barra da saia...

_CHEGA! CHEGA!_

Malditos hormônios e maldita cabeça inferior masculina no meio das pernas!

Ela é minha amiga.

Ela é minha amiga.

Ela é só minha amiga.

Mas é uma ótima idéia.

Só não posso garantir nada quando à segurança dela.

_EU POSSO SIM!_

Ah.. Não posso...

_POSSO! POSSO! POSSO!_

Não vou resistir...

_EU VOU SIM!_

Não vou.

- É uma ótima idéia. – completei sorrindo.

- Que pena que você aceitou. Eu já ia me candidatar para tirar as fotos com a Kagome... – sussurrou Suikotsu encarando a minha Ka, com um riso safado.

- Cala a boca, cretino. Mesmo que eu não aceitasse, você nunca serviria para modelo, E como eu nunca deixaria você encostar nela, desista da antiga possibilidade. – eu disse, bem mais sério. Quase com um olhar assassino, acredito eu.

- Eu sei que sou demais, mas não briguem por mim. – falou a própria, tentando sorrir, mas bem constrangida. Feh, depois eu me acerto com o Suikotsu.

Algo me diz que essa semana será extremamente interessante.

**(Fim do 1º capítulo.)**


	2. Chapter 02

Terminamos de acertar os horários

**(Início do capítulo.)**

Terminamos de acertar os horários. Suikotsu, Bankotsu e a outra menina iam ligar ou ir encontrar o rapaz da edição e negociar um preço. O Mirok vai marcar um horário no melhor estúdio e eu fiquei encarregado de ir amanhã cedo buscar as roupas da empresa.

Pelo menos eu vou poder escolher a roupa que a Kagome vai usar. O que pode ser um micro shorts, top dourado, cinta-liga, chicote.

Ai.

Preciso parar de pensar nisso. Minha sorte é que minha cara não revela o que penso. Se não fosse isso...

- Vamos almoçar, gente? – chamou Kagome, se levantando.

- Claro! Estou morto de fome, e ainda por cima tenho que encontrar a Sangozinha..– comentou Mirok, a acompanhando.

Sango era a garota de psicologia, que Mirok corria atrás desde o primeiro ano de faculdade. Embora continuem apenas ficando, até hoje. Ela, sensata, nunca aceitou ter algo sério com ele. Não é bonita nem feia, simplesmente uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

- SANGO? FUJII SANGO! – perguntou minha 'irmã', meio assustada.

- Ela mesma.. Você a conhece?

- Ela foi minha melhor amiga nos dois primeiros anos do colegial, que fiquei no colégio Phosar! – exclamou toda animada, sorrindo. – Ela está aqui, Mirok?!

- Está! Ela cursa psicologia, num prédio aqui perto. Eu ia passar lá agora.

- Vamos então! Vem, Inu-kun..! - ela disse me pegando pelo braço e correndo como uma adolescente. Então, fomos.

Sinceramente, fiquei surpreso com o que elas fizeram e falaram ao se reencontrarem. A Kagome pulou no colo da outra, a enlaçando com as pernas. Enquanto isso, Sango ficou pulando e apertando a bunda da Ká.

Não preciso dizer o quanto fiquei excitado, preciso? Acho que o Mirok ficou assustado da mesma maneira que eu...

- Você me abandonou! Quase fui para a França atrás de você! – gritou a Sango, dando um tapa estalado na coxa gostosinha da Kagome.

Se inveja matasse..

- Você podia ter ido! Senti sua falta! – revidou a minha irmã de consideração, saindo daquela posição que eu tinha adorado.

Fiquei no meu canto, só ouvindo a conversa. Sango falou do Mirok, que estavam ficando. Perguntou se ela me conhecia. Daí a Ká-chan contou a nossa história mais uma vez. Eu poderia até reclamar de ouvi-la contar novamente se sua voz não fosse tão doce e tão suave.

É só uma voz, Inuyasha! E nem é suave..

É sim.

Não é! É irritante, esqueceu?!

Nunca foi irritante..

- Vamos almoçar, Inu? – ela me chamou, a dona 'daquela' voz.

- Como quiser.. Onde vamos? – perguntei pegando a chave do carro.

- Eu gostaria de comer algo simples.. Uma saladinha e um suco. – disse ela.

Continua a mesma. Sempre foi de comer pouco, e coisas saudáveis. Me pergunto se é isso que faz ela ter esse corpo espetacular.

- Ai.. eu quero comer algo bem calórico! Depois eu fico até de madrugada da esteira, mas AGORA estou com muita fome! – interrompeu a Sango.

Concordamos em ir à um restaurante ali perto, em meu carro mesmo. Mirok fez menção de ir ao lado do motorista, mas acho que meu olhar de extrema reprovação o fez voltar para trás, junto de Sango. Kagome foi do meu lado.

Ok, eu assumo novamente que ela não mudou nada. Continua falando demais, como eu bem me lembrava. Feh! Só que dessa vez, com a Sango, a 'amiguinha' dela. Resumindo, ela esqueceu que eu existo. Odeio quando ela faz isso!..

Pelo menos está do meu lado. E como está falando com a Sango, está virada bem de lado, com as pernas cruzadas e toda sorridente. Que pernas, hun..? Seria melhor se estivesse de saia, lógico; mas essa calça jeans colada já é suficiente, por enquanto.

Po-por enquanto?!

Não, Inuyasha. Não pode. Não pode.

- Chegamos.. – eu disse, tirando o cinto e saindo rapidamente do carro. Primeiro, por que quanto mais tempo eu ficar lá dentro, olhando para ela e pensando nisso, mais eu vou não resistir. E segundo porque a pulseira dela caiu no chão do carro, e ela para pegar vai ter que se abaixar; e quando fizer isso, aquele busto perfeito vai ficar implorando para que eu o encare. E eu não posso fazer isso.

- Vamos? – me perguntou ela, aparecendo ao meu lado e enlaçando o braço no meu, sem muita demora.

Entramos, pegamos uma mesa e logo Mirok e Sango se juntaram à nós. O almoço foi tranqüilo sim, e na maior parte do tempo, ficaram só as duas conversando sobre namorados, faculdade, amigos. É um tédio juntar duas garotas falantes. Se a Sango não tivesse aqui, estaríamos só nós dois, eu e a Kagome, almoçando juntos e conversando sobre coisas de nosso interesse. Como aquele lance dela estar sem grana, que por sinal, ela ainda não me contou.

_MALDIÇÃO._

É só minha impressão, ou a cada frase que falo, pronuncio duas vezes o nome da minha melhor amiga?

Bobagem. Só estou assim animadinho porque é o primeiro dia que estamos juntos desde que ela foi embora. E ainda nem tivemos a chance de ficarmos juntos mesmo, como antes. Sinto falta do colo dela, dos abraços e dos cafunés que ela me fazia.

Pode não parecer, eu sei, porque sou o 'catador' e tal. Mas mesmo assim, todas as relações que tenho com mulheres são superficiais; só sexo. Muitas vezes senti saudade dela, da Kagome, depois de uma transa com outra. Senti falta dela, para que me abraçasse, beijasse meu rosto com carinho, me deitasse em seu colo.

Nunca relei nela! Não com malicia. Antes dela partir, eu tinha menos de 15 anos. Era imaturo e inocente até para minha idade. Foram raras as vezes que eu sentia algum arrepio ou algo diferente quando ela era carinhosa comigo.

Nunca esqueci dela. Foi minha melhor amiga, a que mais me entendeu até hoje. Depois que ela viajou, foi estranho demais. Tudo ficou artificial na minha vida. Mas ela voltou.

Voltou. Mas e daí?

Ela não vai me dar carinho depois que eu tiver uma transa! À não ser que fosse com ela...

_NÃO!_

Acorda, Inuyasha. Sua amiga. Sua 'irmã'.

Mas ainda mulher.

- Inu, vamos voltar para a faculdade? – ela mesma me perguntou doce, enquanto pagávamos a conta. Ou melhor, eu e o Mirok pagávamos a conta. Nunca paguei conta de mulher alguma, mas hoje algo me impulsionou a pagar a dela. E nem foi caro...

- Claro. – respondi cínico e emburrado.

Sei, eu sei que não é certo ficar assim. Mas quero que ela perceba que eu estou irritado por ela ter dado toda a atenção para a Sango e me deixando em segundo plano.

- Eu sei porque você fazendo birra. Você realmente não mudou nada..– ela me disse depois que Mirok e Sango se afastaram, indo para o carro – Mas eu só vou ver ela agora! E vou estar com você até muito mais tarde... – concluiu me abraçando pela cintura, toda delicada, sorrindo.

E eu resisto? Só não acho certo ainda ela separar atenção. E daí que a Sango vai se separar da gente daqui a pouco para ir para a faculdade diferente? O problema é dela!

Retribuí o abraço, forte. É realmente bom tê-la nos meus braços novamente. Sinto uma segurança enorme de que nunca mais vou perdê-la, e isso me dá paz. Ela me dá paz.

Me admiro sempre que eu vejo como quando estamos juntos tudo é tão certo. É incrível como ela cabe tão facilmente em meus braços, ou jeitinho que ela tem de encontrar o lugar certo em meu peito para encostar a cabeça; como se tudo tivesse sido ensaiado.

- Você vai ter que me compensar esse tempo que tive que ficar só ouvindo você e a Sango... – eu sussurrei, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço e cabelos.

Que perfume divino, que pele gostosa... Que vontade de morder esse pescoçinho bem devagar e suave e depois beijá-lo todo, descendo para esse ombrinho lindo..

Pára tudo!

Pára!

Preciso parar antes que eu comece a fazer isso de verdade. Maldição.

Logo percebi que ela pareceu ficar incomodada, se mexendo um pouco. Acredito que deva ser pelo fato de eu estar praticamente fungando no pescoço dela.

Maldição, o que eu estou fazendo? Tentando seduzir ela? Excitá-la?

- Que maninho carente e ciumento que eu arrumei! – ela murmurou dando um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e se soltando de meus braços. Novamente. Mas dessa vez, digamos que pareceu um pouco com uma fuga.

Estraguei tudo.

E se ela começar a pensar que estou querendo me aproveitar dela?

Não. Ela não pensaria isso de mim. Ainda somos melhores amigos, e diferente de mim, ela não pensa com duas cabeças. Considerando que a de baixo só pensa em uma coisa, que também é muito tentador para a cabeça de cima.

Ok, minhas cabeças são unânimes: Ela é um tesão.

- Vamos logo, Inuyasha! – gritou Mirok, já dentro do meu carro, no banco de trás com a Sango.

Entrei e fiquei novamente ao lado da minha 'irmãzinha'. Ela sorria enquanto retocava o batom.

Dirigi rápido para a faculdade. Estacionei mais rápido ainda. Ao descermos, elas duas garotas se despediram e pegaram meu endereço. Afinal, eu já deixei claro que a Kagome vai ficar no meu apartamento. Nunca que eu iria deixá-la ficar num hotel barato com garçons tarados.

Maldição.

Por que eu estou pensando tanto nela?

Juro, eu não era assim.

- Inuzão... – Ouvi alguma me chamar, enquanto me abraçava pela costas. Kikyou, eu devia imaginar. – Me disseram que você vai estar muito sozinho hoje de noite.

- Não vou estar, Kikyou. Agora se puder me dar licença.. – eu disse sem delongas. Falando em hoje à noite, onde está a Kagome? Ela estava do meu lado agora pouco.

- Tem certeza? Depois não venha me chamar no meio da madrugada, querido... – ela continuou. Será que não dá para perceber que eu estou a dispensando descaradamente? E onde está a Kagome?!

- Kikyou, não quero saber. – concluí, antes de sair na direção da minha sala de aula.

Será que a Ká viu a Kikyou me agarrando? Isso não seria muito bom. Sem querer ser sincero, mas já sendo, a Kikyou se veste SIM como uma grande puta. E minha 'irmãzinha' me ver com ela não seria bom para a minha imagem.

Imagem. É a única coisa que eu não tenho com a Kagome.. Ela me conhece muito mais da imagem que eu tento aparentar ter.

Logo a avistei, ainda do lado de fora. Estava no celular, pelo que percebi. Me aproximei sorrateiramente, esperando não ser percebido.

- Também estou com saudades. Beijo, amor..- ouvi ela falar no telefone. Será o Kouga?

Não quero que ela passe o resto da tarde se lembrando dele, e do que ele falou com ela ao celular. Então, precisei agir. A abracei pelas costas e lhe beijei a bochecha.

- Ah, oi!.. – ela sussurrou meio assustada.

Lhe dei mais um beijo na bochecha, um pouco mais demorado. Digamos que ficar em contato com aquela pele é muito, muito tentador. E aquela boca me pareceu tão macia, tão doce..! O pior pecado era estar ali, tão próxima de mim. Que sabor deve ter? O mesmo da pele? Queria muito a experimentar.

Como se eu precisasse de mais tentações, ela ainda umedece os lábios, tímida. Se eu continuasse ali, não resistiria. Tive que sair.

- As aulas vão começar.. – eu disse tentando disfarçar minha rouquidão. A soltei, indo direto para a sala.

Acho que eu não devia ter sido tão seco ao soltar-me dela. Mas talvez, se eu ficasse naquela posição por mais algum tempo, iria beijar-lhe a boca, contornando os lábios rosados com a língua. Maldição.

Kagome me seguiu e fomos para a sala. Esperei ela sentar. Mirok sentou-se ao lado dela. Me sentei do outro lado do Mirok. Quem sabe talvez a distância faça meus hormônios e minha cabeça de baixo se acalmarem?

E depois de um pouco mais de 4 horas de aula, eu cheguei a uma conclusão bem simples: A distância não me acalmou em nada. Ela é minha irmã de consideração. É errado desejá-la.

Eu só queria provar um pouco daquela boca, acariciar-lhe onde ninguém nunca acariciou e fazer de um jeito que ela nunca vá esquecer. PÁRA! Pára.

Vamos pensar em outra coisa. Que tal na Kikyou? Melhor não. Ela não tem mais graça alguma. Maldito dia que decidi chamar a Kagome de 'irmã de consideração'.

- Inuyasha? – ela me chamou, enquanto eu terminava de arrumar meus livros e mochila.

- Sim?

- Vamos no mercado? Você disse que precisa fazer compras, e tínhamos combinado que eu ia fazer a lasanha.. – ela disse insegura.

- Claro! Depois passamos no hotel que você está e pegamos suas coisas. Agora você mora no meu apartamento e eu não aceito nenhum 'não'. – eu continuei, colocando a mochila nas costas e me oferecendo para levar a dela. Ela sorriu e aceitou o agrado.

Ela me deu seu braço e fomos até o meu carrinho. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa ao entrar.

- Quando estávamos indo para o almoço, eu nem tinha reparado no seu carro. Ele é incrível! – ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Feh! Quem mandou ficar conversando desesperadamente com a sua 'amiguinha'?- eu disse irônico.

- Eu já disse que fazia muito tempo que eu não falava com ela..!

- E comigo? Também fazia muito tempo, e você preferiu saber da Sango! Fiquei em segundo lugar! Legal, não? – continuei dizendo, bem sarcástico. Queria que ela entendesse como é se sentir como ultima opção, considerando que eu chorei tanto por ela durante muito tempo e muitas noites.

Mas acho que exagerei no jeito de falar. Ela abaixou o rostinho lindo, agora tristonho. Respirei fundo, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-o de lado. Parei no semáforo e a encarei.

- Me desculpa? Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu acho que me empolguei com a Sango, mas.. NUNCA você será minha segunda opção! Acredite em mim... – ela murmurou seriamente, colocando sua mão doce em minha face.

Eu poderia ficar meses sem falar com ela por causa da rejeição. Eu poderia. Eu poderia se esse simples toque e esse simples olhar não me seduzissem completamente.

- Está tudo bem... – sussurrei virando o rosto e lhe beijando a mão. Ela sorriu novamente. O sinal abriu e tive que voltar minha atenção para o trânsito. – Mudemos de assunto, então. Por que o Kouga não veio com você? E por que você decidiu voltar para cá?

- Bom, o Kouga não veio por que ele tem um emprego ótimo lá, que ganha muito, mas muito mesmo. Sem contar que é o negócio da família e ele não pode largar. E pelo meu 'voltar', não tenho motivos. Senti falta daqui, e me apareceu essa vaga na faculdade daqui. Fora que não gosto muito da França. Lá todos são mesquinhos e muito artificiais. – ela respondeu, com se fosse um debate político.

- Você está na França desde que saiu daqui?

- Não! Depois que me mudei daqui de Londres, fui para Liverpool, onde fiquei até o segundo ano do colegial. Daí fui para a França e só sai de lá agora...

- Interessante. Morou esse tempo todo com a sua mãe? Como ela está? – murmurei. Ela se calou por um instante. Ficou séria.

- Ela morreu faz dois meses. – respondeu com a voz abatida.

E esse é o momento no qual você quer esconder a cabeça em um buraco, ou tentar voltar no tempo, para não fazer tão pergunta. Suspirei, fechando os olhos com força por um segundo.

- Sinto muito, Ka. Eu não deveria.. – sussurrei.

- Não tem problemas.. Foi depois da morte dela que resolvi vir para cá! Estava brigada com ela desde o segundo colegial. Ela começou a beber e jogar. No ano passado ela já tinha gasto mais da metade de toda a fortuna que tínhamos de herança... Resolvi guardar o restante do dinheiro em outra conta, para impedi-la de acabar com tudo. Mas mesmo assim, não sobrou muito. Tenho o suficiente para comprar um apartamento bom, um carro e sobreviver tranqüilamente. Mas não pretendo começar a gastar o dinheiro agora... – ela disse, com a voz abatida. Mais fraca, mas estável.

Perdeu a mãe, a fortuna, e nunca viu o pai. E está aí, fazendo o possível para parecer forte. Mas eu sei que ela não é. Sei que ela precisa de um colo.

- Mas se você não está gastando, como..? – perguntei. A curiosidade falou mais alto do que o bom senso.

- Desde o ano passado eu estou trabalhando. Dando aulas de dança! Ganhei um bom dinheiro com isso... Pretendo continuar trabalhando aqui, se conseguir um emprego! – ela explicou sorrindo.

Maldição.

Corri com o carro e estacionei violentamente na primeira vaga que vi na rua. Ela, assustada, apenas continuou me encarando, não mais sorrindo. Soltei meu cinto e fiquei de frente para ela.

- QUE DROGA, Kagome! Por que você não me avisou que não estava numa situação financeira boa? Eu poderia pagar por tudo que você precisasse! Por que você não voltou para mim antes? – perguntei a segurando pelos ombros.

- Inu.. Eu não queria que você tivesse essa reação. E trabalhar não mata ninguém! Caso eu precise mesmo, eu tenho algo guardado. E além do mais..

- Você tem 20 anos! Nem terminou a faculdade! Você não é acostumada à essa vida?! Como pode estudar tendo que trabalhar ao mesmo tempo? Ainda mais sabendo que a mãe bebe e joga! Kagome do céu! Kouga sabe disso? – perguntei a encarando, ainda em repreensão.

- Não sabe. Mas não se preocupe, Inu, eu posso... – ela já dizia com a voz fraquejada e olhos marejados. Não a esperei concluir, não aguentei.

A joguei conta meu corpo e a abracei o mais forte que pude.

- Você não precisava passar por isso, Kagome. Você sempre soube que eu estaria aqui. Que eu iria te proteger! – sussurrei doce, deixando minha expressão de raiva por um instante.

Ela não chegava a chorar, mas soube que ela estava se livrando de um grande peso. É estranho vê-la assim, tão vulnerável em meus braços. Maldição, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu teria a procurado pelo mundo à fora e iria cuidar dela quando ela precisou. Queria muito poder mudar o que ela já passou. Uma menina meiga, sempre acostumada com tudo de melhor, passar pelo que passou.

- Vamos para casa.. Você precisa descansar.. – eu disse ao seu ouvido, lhe soltando do abraço. Beijei-lhe a testa e voltei-me para o volante.

- Não, inuyasha.. – ela respondeu.

- Ahn?

- Vamos ao mercado. – ela simplesmente falou, limpando os olhos e tentando sorrir. – Vamos, Inu? Por favor!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. – sorriu novamente, com a cabeça um pouco baixa.

Sorri para ela e voltei com o carro para a rua. Chegamos rápido no supermercado. Não era muito grande, mas teria tudo que precisávamos. Sem contar que a fila e o tráfego iam andar muito mais rápido. Estacionei bem próximo da entrada.

- Vamos, seu lerdo! – ela gritou pegando um carrinho de compras e entrando pela porta principal.

Tranquei minha Mercedes e entrei também correndo, tentando não parecer um bobo. Enfim fomos fazer compras. Compramos tudo que precisávamos: ou seja, muita comida.

Mas o melhor mesmo foi poder me sentir no passado, conversando e rindo com aquela 'garota'. Descobri que ela já teve dois namorados desde que saiu daqui, que aprendeu a gostar de abacate, que descobriu ser alérgica a pimenta do reino, que já foi professora em três academias, com detalhes. Também fiquei sabendo que o Kouga só usa samba-canção, já que acha a cueca ou sunguinha incômoda. Mas ela adora homens de cueca! Daí eu tive que comentar que eu só a preferência dela; a outra deixa tudo muito 'solto'. Ela só riu. Também contei da minha vida, revelei que já tive muitas mulheres, mas não namorei nenhuma. Contei que fiz aulas de dança de salão até meus 17 anos, e outras bobagens da faculdade.

Digo, com toda a certeza desse mundo, que sou o cara mais sortudo e mais azarado desse mundo. Sortudo por ter encontrado a Kagome, a pessoa mais perfeita. Por ter encontrado um mulher linda, adorável, doce, verdadeira. Por no meio de tanto lixo, eu ter encontrado uma jóia de valor incalculável. Alguém que consegue ser divertida e séria, inocente e provocante, sincera e escandalosa, feminina e carinhosa, gostosa e de personalidade marcante.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sou um extremo azarado. Azarado porque eu encontrei todas as melhores qualidades em uma só mulher. A única mulher que não pode ser minha. Que não pode por que na minha doce inocência infantil eu decidi fazê-la minha melhor amiga e irmã de consideração. Que não pode ser minha, porque para ela, apenas sinto carinho de irmão. O que não é mais verdade, já que como homem está se tornando muito difícil não vê-la como a mulher que é, e a amante que pode ser.

Deveria ser diferente.

Sorte? O Kouga tem sorte.

- Não é justo! A fila que eu tinha escolhido estava muito mais rápida que a sua! Você colocou macumba, assume! – ela fez bico enquanto ajudava a ensacar as compras, para apressar o processo.

- Como você é uma má perdedora, Ká! Eu ganhei honestamente.

Ela é realmente uma má perdedora. Ficou com um bico enorme até irmos para o carro. Falando nisso.. Como eu pretendo resistir e dormir com ela sobre o mesmo teto?

Oh céus...

**(Fim do capítulo.)**


	3. Chapter 3

#- Onde você está hospedada, ka-chan

**(Início do capítulo.)**

- Onde você está hospedada, Ká? – perguntei, vendo ela revirar os olhos e ficar mais emburrada.

Quase me esqueci que ela ainda estava brava por ter perdido uma aposta no mercado. Se ela não fosse a Kagome, eu tenho certeza que teria rido por essa bobagem. Coloquei as compras em um carrinho e fui o empurrando até o estacionamento. Ela me seguiu logo alguns passos atrás, com os braços cruzados abaixo dos seios. Encarei-a de soslaio, antes de suspirar.

- Você trapaceou... – ela sussurrou apertando mais os braços.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – me defendi, abrindo a porta traseira do veículo e guardando as sacolas ali. Fechei com uma batida leve e me virei para resolver aquilo de vez.

- Eu sei que você trapaceou... – repetiu. Se ela soubesse como fica tão perfeita com esse bico e essa cara de birra, eu estaria com sérios problemas.

A peguei pelos braços ainda cruzados e a trouxe para perto de mim. Me inclinei um pouco, o suficiente para fazê-la ruborizar-se. Sorri levemente, sem abandonar o ar de seriedade que costuma me acompanhar. A senti se encolher, e isso só me fez perder o controle que eu tinha sobre mim mesmo. Eu iria dar um selinho na testa ou bochecha dela, juro. Mas não resisti, não consegui. Encarar aquela boca só me fez querê-la mais. Simplesmente cedi e terminei de me aproximar o suficiente para beijá-la o lábio inferior, de leve. Demorei nisso o quanto consegui, percebendo a respiração da minha 'irmãzinha' se tornar mais fraca.

Era tentador demais. E eu sabia que mais um segundo ali, e tudo se tornaria inevitável. Acumulei minhas forças restantes e me afastei dela.

- Eu assumo que trapaceei se você parar de fazer manha... – murmurei ainda um pouco rouco, mas tentando aparentar diversão. Ela piscou mais uma vez antes de acenas afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Estou hospedada no Crystal Rosa Palace... – ela disse se sentando melhor no banco e colocando o cinto. Dei a volta e me acomodei, já dando a partida.

- E lá vamos nós, pegar toneladas de bagagem...

– Mudando de assunto... – disse ela, deixando claro que eu estava certo sobre o tanto de malas. - Você disse que não está namorando, mas está andando com alguém? – perguntou meiga.

- Mais ou menos..

- E ela não vai ficar brava do fato de eu dormir no seu apartamento? – perguntou temerosa, estreitando o olhar.

- Vai ficar com ciúmes, mas ela sabe que não sou homem de uma mulher só. Pelo menos não por enquanto. – murmurei, sem pensar muito antes. Só fui perceber o quão idiota eu fui depois de alguns segundos. Se eu queria algo com ela, perdi a chance. Que espécie de estúpido assume que é um galinha?

Maldição.

- Hum.. Então vou reformular minha pergunta. Minha presença no seu apartamento não vai atrapalhar seu desempenho de homem de muitas mulheres? – ela me perguntou com a voz ligeiramente irônica.

Maldição. Vamos Inuyasha, diga algo que faça ela acreditar que era tudo brincadeira.

- Por que você acha que eu estou te levando para meu apartamento? Eu nunca atrapalharia meu desempenho, querida... – eu tentei dizer o mais divertido e galanteador que consegui. Acho que ela acreditou. Me deu um tapa no braço e uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Alguém já disse que você é muito engraçadinho? – ela perguntou sarcástica, mas ainda rindo.

- Mamãe sempre disse isso.

- Convencido. Está falando igual ao Kouga! – comentou baixo. Infelizmente ou não, alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Ouvisse e me lembrasse que ela me trocou por aquele fedido. Ela trocou a minha amizade pelo amor dele! Mas, se fossemos equilibrar as coisas, não seria justo deixar ela no celibato. Ela me deixa ter namoradas, sempre deixou. Só eu que nunca a deixei se aproximar de garoto algum. As coisas não estão equilibradas..Mas eu não quero e não aceito que ela se deite com outra pessoa! Ela é MINHA! Minha. Minha amiga..!

Resumindo a próxima meia hora, fomos até o quarto de hotel dela e pegamos suas malas enormes e pesadas. Quem carregou? Eu. Depois fomos para o meu condomínio. Quem descarregou as compras? Eu. Fomos até o elevador, que é enorme, e subimos até o meu andar.

- São dois apartamentos por andar, mas acredite, eles são bem grandes... – eu disse ao destrancar a porta.

A apresentei a todos os cômodos e lhe dei o quarto de visitantes. Que por sinal não é suíte. E tem mais. Inicialmente tinha além do banheiro do meu quarto, um outro no corredor para o quarto dela. Mas por ironia do destino, eu transformei aquele banheiro numa despensa. Então até ativá-lo novamente, ela terá que usar o meu. Conseqüência: não vou pode mais deixar as camisinhas espalhadas nos armários de lá, nem jogar minhas cuecas no chão.

- Fique à vontade... A casa é sua! – eu disse ao terminarmos a 'apresentação'.

Ela, que estava às minhas costas, se aproximou. A senti se aproximar mais e mais. Uma constante agonia.

- Muito obrigada... – ela murmurou me abraçando pela cintura, às minhas costas.

- Eu que agradeço por ter voltado para mim. – respondi. Não queria aparentar ser sentimental, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas é inevitável. Virei o rosto, podendo vê-la atrás, de canto. Minhas mãos apoiei sobre os braços suaves dela, carinhosamente.

Muita coisa mudou, e ao mesmo tempo nada. Há alguns anos atrás, eu a amava como melhor amiga, uma companheira, uma irmã. Eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem essa pessoinha linda de olhos claros. Hoje, eu continuo tento o mesmo sentimento por ela e não conseguindo imaginar as mesmas coisas. Mas agora que já fiquei sem ela, sei a falta que ela faz.

É ela que me fazia rir de felicidade. É ela que é bobinha, sapeca, que adora bagunçar o meu cabelo, me bater, me empurrar, rir da minha cara, chorar comigo. Que é sensível, doce e brincalhona. É ela que dá esse brilho diferente. É ela que não é apenas mais uma.

Eu sempre brigava com ela antes. E agora que sei o valor dela, o valor da sua presença, tenho medo. Já a perdi uma vez. Não quero a perder. Não de novo.

Quer saber?

Eu odeio.

Odeio vê-la nos meus braços e saber que não é minha.

Odeio saber que mais tarde ela estará nos braços de outro que não sou eu. Que estará nos braços do Kouga. Novamente.

Maldição!

Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo...?

- Seu perfume mudou... – sussurrou. Enquanto sua voz soava, se afastou das minhas costas, e passou por debaixo de um dos meus braços, indo à minha frente. – Você agora está com cheiro.. de homem! – ela completou brincalhona.

- Por que será?... – questionei irônico, bagunçando o cabelo dela. Ela fez o mesmo com o meu.

- Você entendeu! – ela protestou me mostrando a língua. Ah se ela soubesse que é essa língua mesmo que eu quero...

Não quero! Não quero!

Quero. Quero e muito.

- Voltando ao que interessa.. Quando que a senhorita vai colocar a mão na massa e fazer o nosso jantar? – eu perguntei a levantando pela cintura, a fazendo ficar com o rosto na minha altura. Ou seja, a levantei bastante.

- Que tal... agora? – ela respondeu pensativa, enquanto enlaçava as pernas em minha cintura e os braços em meu pescoço.

Oh céus.

Depois 'eu' fico todo 'feliz' e ninguém sabe o porquê. Rápido inuyasha, pense em coisas brochantes. Bem brochantes.

Que tal nós, deitados no carpete, nus. Ela toda suada, com o cabelo grudando no corpo, vindo na minha direção, engatinhando. Eu estou deitado de barriga para cima e ela sobre mim, lambendo minha orelha e arranhando de leve meu abdômen. Oh... God.

E eis o que acontece: Ouço batidas violentas na porta. Tenho certeza que é o Mirok. Fui até a porta, ainda com minha 'irmã' naquela posição tão confortável no meu colo. Abri a porta lentamente.

- Que é? – perguntei disfarçando a rouquidão, enquanto Kagome se virava de lado para poder ver quem era na porta.

Como o Mirok ficou ao nos ver daquele jeito? Ela no meu colo, quase 'encaixada', ambos descabelados e eu visivelmente excitado? Ele simplesmente vez 'aquela' cara safada e deu um passo para trás.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – perguntou malicioso, me lançando um olhar de 'te peguei no flagra, Inuyasha'.

Quem me dera...

- Nada.. Eu já ia começar a fazer o jantar...! – ela explicou, fazendo uma expressão repressiva para o meu compreendido amigo.

- Que ótimo! Posso comer com vocês?! – ele perguntou todo animado.

MALDIÇÃO! MIL VEZES MALDIÇÃO! Eu sabia que ele ia pedir! EU SABIA!

- Não. – respondi seco.

- Sim! – ela disse ao mesmo tempo. Nos encaramos. – Pode sim Mirok! – ela continuou, me encarando confusa.

- Muito obrigado, Kagome.. A Sango tem projeto hoje, se não fosse vocês, eu ficaria sozinho a noite toda... – ele suspirou, fazendo uma cara de coitado. O pior é que ele faz uma cara de coitado muito real.

Só que eu conheço ele o suficiente para saber que isso é drama para filar rango. Rosnei, estressado. Mirok aproveitou a deixa e se retirou do meu apartamento, radiante, para trocar de roupa.

Logo que ele saiu, Ká tirou um braço de meu pescoço e colocou em meu rosto e me olhou com carinho. Ainda não havia descido do meu 'colo'.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto de recusar pedidos. E ele vai ficar só para o jantar. –murmurou com o rosto bem próximo do meu.

Oh céus. Será que ela não percebe o que faz comigo? Será que ela não percebe que minha boca está a poucos centímetros da dela? Será que ela não percebe que estou sentindo em meu rosto o hálito quente e gostoso dela? Será que ela não percebe que eu não estou mais conseguindo me segurar?!

Impossível.

Até eu consigo ver minha própria cara de desejo encarando a boca dela!

É só minha impressão, ou ela também está me encarando de uma forma diferente? Ela está... corada. Deve ter acabado de perceber o que quase estamos fazendo.

- Acho que vou para a cozinha... – ela sussurrou abaixando o rosto, avermelhado.

Linda. Linda demais, toda corada. Preparei todas as minhas forças de resistência, levantei sua face e lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios. A vi ficar um pouco mais vermelha. Linda.

- Vou tomar um banho. Volto logo. – murmurei em seu ouvido, a descendo de meu colo. A encarei um pouco mais, antes de virar e ir correndo para meu quarto.

O motivo da corrida? Eu ainda estava excitado e não me arriscaria deixá-la ver tão explicitamente o que ela me causa. Maldição, isso não está certo! Não é normal! Eu não deveria sentir o que sinto quando a tenho perto! Não devia querer beijá-la sempre que vejo seus lábios! Não devia e não devo!

Entrei correndo no quarto e o tranquei, antes que o Mirok resolvesse voltar e pedisse explicações. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e fui até o banheiro. Me livrei da calça 'apertada' e de todo resto. Durante o banho, fiz o que era necessário para que aquilo 'passasse'. Digamos que nem precisei de imaginação.

Depois tomei um banho rápido, mas não lavei meu cabelo. Afinal, já tinha demorado demais naquela ducha. Coloquei minha cueca mais apertada e minha bermuda mais larga. Assim, se eu me 'animasse' novamente, seria mais fácil de esconder. Fiquei mesmo sem camisa. Passei meu desodorante e meu perfume gostosinho, o que me deixa com cheiro de 'homem', como diz a Ká. Então finalmente retornei à cozinha.

- Cheguei... – eu disse ao adentrar.

Ela estava encostada na parede, com o cabelo preso e com expressão desanimada. Pelo ânimo do Mirok, ele deve estar contando as histórias pervertidas desde a hora que eu deixei a cozinha. Ao me ver, ela sorriu aliviada.

Fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Um beijo um pouco demorado, mas suave. Fiquei alguns instantes na frente dela, bem perto, a encarando. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e eu apenas sorri de canto. Tenho certeza que ela reparou no meu abdômen e no meu perfume. Não é a toa que vim até aqui sem camiseta e usei perfume à noite mesmo sabendo que não vou sair de casa.

Eu nunca fiz isso pela Kikyou nem por nenhuma outra mulher. A Kagome é especial e merece toda a atenção que vou dar a ela, todos os beijos que vou distribuir por todo seu corpo, todas as carícias que vou fazer, todas as..

PÁRA!

Pára, Inuyasha!

Oh céus.. Essa menina está me deixando louco...

Sentei na cadeira ao seu lado e peguei uma maçã, a mordendo o mais ferozmente que pude, descarregando minha energia.

- Acabei de colocar no forno.. Vou tomar um banho.. – ela disse sorrindo e saindo da cozinha risonha.

O Mirok? Ainda estava me encarando com a mesma cara maliciosa de sempre. E eu até sei o que ele vai perguntar.

- O que foi aquilo na hora que cheguei? E isso agora? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Somos só amigos. – respondi tentando parecer convincente. Mas acho que fui muito ruim na interpretação, por não ter conseguido enganar nem o Mirok. Passei a mão pelo cabelo, alinhando-o.

- Pense comigo: Ela é um tesão e você não é de se desperdiçar na opinião do público feminino. – ele explicou seriamente – Vocês já se conhecem, tem carinhos especiais e vão dormir sob mesmo teto. Assume! Você ainda tem sangue correndo em suas veias, Inuyasha! Duvido que não vá rolar nada.– concluiu.

Maldição. O que posso dizer? Que é tudo mentira? Que não tenho mais sangue? Que não sinto atração pela minha 'maninha'?

- Bobagem. Ela nem é tão irresistível assim. – fingi mais uma vez. - E antes de tudo, é minha maninha.

Infelizmente.

Me levantei e arrumei a mesa com pratos, talheres, copos e gelo com limão. Ela adora. Em seguida fui até meu quarto e me deitei em minha cama. O chuveiro ainda estava ligando no banheiro. Alguns minutos depois ele parou.

Alguma coisa me diz que eu não devia estar nesse quarto. Não agora.

Pois então, a Kagome sai do banheiro.

Ai.

Seus cabelos negros estavam jogados nos ombros, ainda úmidos também. Nua, só com um pedaço de toalha lhe cobrindo o corpo da metade dos seios até três palmos acima do joelho. Toalha molhada, fina, marcando TODAS aquelas curvas maravilhosas e seu umbigo marcado. Fora o busto úmido, com pequenas gotas caindo em seu vale, e aquele perfume perfeito invadindo meu quarto. Ela, com suas piscinas azuis me encarando, corada.

Ai.

Assim que ela viu meu rosto - que tenho certeza ser uma expressão animalesca de desejo -, pegou sua mala do lado da porta e entrou novamente no banheiro.

Eu? Estava querendo me matar. Meu corpo inteiro vibrava, a desejando de todas as maneiras possível. Abaixei a cabeça e tentei pensar em qualquer coisa broxante. Não consegui. Sério, aquela imagem não sai da minha cabeça. Não sai, não sai. Levantei da cama e fui até a despensa, para tentar procurar um uma visão que não me fizesse lembrar dela.

Maldição.

Eu estou ficando excitado com a Kagome. E nunca fiquei do jeito que estou só de olhar para o corpo de uma mulher. O que está acontecendo comigo?!

Tenho que me acalmar. É só atração por causa do corpo dela. Só isso. E como é só atração física, quando eu me acostumar com ela aqui, eu vou parar com essas bobagens todas!

Depois de alguns minutos, fui para a cozinha. Minha 'maninha' já estava lá, vestida com um shorts preto e uma camiseta longa e branca. A lasanha, saladas e arroz já estavam sobre a mesa, e Mirok já estava se sentando. Me sentei ao lado do meu amigo e Kagome sentou-se à nossa frente. A encarei um pouco relutante. Ela apenas dublou um "me desculpe", tímida.

Como eu queria gritar! Gritar que eu não a desculpo. Gritar que ela quase me enlouqueceu. Mas apenas dublei um "esquece isso" e dei uma piscadela. Servimos nossos pratos e pela primeira vez em anos, provei novamente aquela deliciosa receita que só ela sabia fazer. E fazia desde os 12 anos.

- Está maravilhoso... – eu murmurei já na terceira garfada.

- Também achei! – disse Mirok se levantando da cadeira de solavanco. Terminou de mastigar, pegando a mão da minha Kagome. Levantei logo depois dele, como reflexo. – Perfeita como você... – ele completou, a beijando a mão.

Antes que ele pudesse tirar a boca daquela pequena mão, o puxei pelo cabelo e o empurrei para trás. Infelizmente o empurrei com muita força e ele quase caiu de costas no chão.

Enquanto ele se arrumava assustado na cadeira, tentei desfazer minha expressão de raiva. Me servi de um pouco mais de lasanha, respirando fundo.

- Não se aproxime mais dela, e isso não é um pedido. – fui curto e seco.

Maldito pervertido. Além de estar atrapalhando nosso jantar, ainda dá em cima da Ká. Era só o que me faltava! Ter que cuidar de investidas até no meu próprio apartamento.

Por que a Kagome está me olhando um pouco assustada?

- O que foi isso? – perguntou, piscando repetidamente.

- Foi sem querer. – murmurei 'tranqüilo', forçando um meio sorriso no canto da boca.

O resto do jantar foi bem silencioso. Se eu conheço a Kagome, ela está nervosa comigo. Afinal, ela é a protetora dos indefesos. O problema é que ela não sabe das intenções do Mirok. Eu, sei.

Depois que terminamos, Mirok agradeceu e se despediu, saindo do apartamento. Ká trancou a porta de entrada e veio na minha direção. Desviei o olhar para uma parede, enquanto me encostava na do outro lado, rabugento.

- Que coisa feia, senhor Inuyasha! – ela disse se aproximando mais e me encarando com os olhos cerrados. – Bater em visitas?

- Ele estava flertando com você. Mereceu. – respondi o mais insensível que consegui.

Acho que ela desistiu de continuar a discussão após minha resposta. Internamente, me arrependi. Só não demonstrei, continuando da mesma forma que estava antes.

– Vou lavar a louça... – murmurou em um suspiro, virando-se e voltando para a cozinha.

Lavar a louça? Bom, eu não pedi para ela fazer isso. Se ela fizer, um trabalho a menos para mim. Mas logo no primeiro dia que ela vem aqui ela, já cozinhar e limpar? Não está certo.

- Eu lavo hoje. – disse a seguindo e tomando as luvas da mão suave dela.

Enquanto Kagome me encarava espantada, coloquei as luvas e comecei o trabalho. Não acho que ela esteja acostumada à ver imaginar com serviços assim, e nada mais do que normal.

- Aprendi nesses tempos morando sozinho. No início eu não lavava, e tudo ia acumulando. Até que chegou ao ponto de não ter mais nenhuma louça limpa. Assim aprendi a me virar na pia. – expliquei. Ela sorriu.

- Nas próximas vezes, eu lavo.. Sou eu que estou morando aqui de favor! – disse piscando e saindo da cozinha.

- BOBA! – gritei. Não acho que ela tenha escutado.

Após de alguns minutos comecei a ouvir sons de coisas sendo arrastadas. Depois de um tombo. E a seguir, alguns resmungos. Ao terminar de lavar as louças, coloquei as luvas na gaveta e fui procurá-la. Ela havia levado o colchão de casal de sua cama para a sala e o colocado em frente da televisão. Isso além de ter ligado o ar-condicionado e colocado no canal de filmes, o MEU canal. E ela estava a minha linda, deitada numa almofada cor de rosa, que calculo eu que ela tenha trazido do hotel.

- Muito folgada a senhorita, não? – perguntei me jogando no colchão ao lado dela e roubando o travesseiro.

- Folgado o senhor! Me custou trazer tudo para cá! – reclamou puxando novamente o objeto rosa de baixo de minha cabeça.

- Pare de ser chata... – murmurei deitando a cabeça no abdômen dela.

Kagome reclamou um pouco, me chamou novamente de folgado, mas depois desistiu e começou a mexer no meu cabelo, como ela sempre fazia. Quanto tempo faz que não ficamos assim: deitados juntos, curtindo um carinho? Sem malícia alguma, só carinho. Se a Kagome fosse minha, eu estaria num mundo perfeito. Teria alguém inteligente e habilidosa, bonita, gostosa e carinhosa! Nunca mais eu me sentiria sozinho, nem vivendo de superficialidades!

Pára!

Céus, que mania é essa agora de toda hora eu imaginar ela como sendo minha?

É difícil pensar enquanto a Ká está me fazendo cafuné e acariciando meu rosto. O toque dela é divino. Ela, tocando de leve minha face, enquanto me encara sorrindo com 'aquele' sorriso. É, isso é muito forte.

E o melhor é que estou muito feliz. E não estou bêbado! Quem diria que a Kagome é minha felicidade sóbria?

**(Fim do capítulo.)**


	4. Chapter 04

Provavelmente devo ter cochilado, já que ao despertar, era meio de madrugada

**(Início do capítulo.)**

Provavelmente devo ter cochilado, já que ao despertar, era meio de madrugada. Abri os olhos com dificuldade, incomodado pelo frio. Com uma das mãos, retirei alguns fios de cabelo que me caiam no rosto e procurei o relógio de parede; eram 2 da manhã. Suspirei e me encolhi mais junto ao pequeno corpo morno à minha frente. Demorei a perceber que era a Kagome que havia adormecido e sido pela pelos meus braços durante aquele pedaço da noite. Ela, embora prensada ali e sem possibilidade de escape de mim, estava com a pele arrepiada e ligeiramente trêmula. Pelo visto, não sou o único com frio.

Resmunguei baixo qualquer coisa antes de soltá-la devagar. Estava com a perna dormente, por não tê-la antes deixado em uma boa posição. Isso quase me fez voltar ao chão logo que a apoiei para dar o primeiro passo. Resmungando mais, me arrastei até o controle do ar-condicionado, aumentando em alguns graus a temperatura. Para não desperdiçar o trabalho de ter saído do 'ninho', fui até o meu próprio quarto. Peguei um edredom acolchoado e voltei para a sala, puxando-o pelo piso. Antes de nos cobrir, deitei-me onde antes estava e analisei a situação. Sim, era ótimo dormir a abraçando pelas costas; mas poderia ficar melhor. A ouvi soltar algum gemido de insatisfação enquanto a virava, trazendo-a de frente para mim. A arrumei sobre o meu peito, aconchegando-a o quanto pude. A pele era tão clara e tão lisa que se contrastava e muito com o cabelo negro que escorria pelos ombros, mesclando-se ao meu próprio. Abracei-a com um braço, e com o outro nos cobri. Ela suspirou baixo, voltando ao estado de satisfação. Os lábios vermelhos moviam-se delicadamente, enquanto a pequena arrumava ali uma melhor posição para o rosto; quase hipnotizante.

Demorei a conseguir voltar a dormir. Mas valeu a pena cada minuto que passei ali, admirando aquele doce rosto da minha doce garota. Nota mental: Parar de chamá-la de 'minha garota'.

Já estava bastante claro quando abri os olhos pela segunda vez. Primeiro ouvi um chamado fraco, dizendo meu nome. Depois, um balançar no ombro. Só de terceira tentativa cedi à Kagome, que parecia estar tentando me despertar há muito tempo.

Ela estava agachada ao meu lado, já vestida para a faculdade. Usava um pequeno shorts preto social e uma camisa de listras claras em um tom de rosa, de botões. Uma graça, como era de se esperar. Inspirei fundo o ar e alonguei as costas, arqueando-as para trás. Permaneci o olhar nos orbes claros dela, que pareciam achar graça da minha atitude.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos, pai... – pedi, ainda rouco de sono, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ela somente soltou uma discreta risada, dando um tapa suave na lateral externa de uma de minhas coxas. Resmunguei alto e virei a face para o travesseiro rosa ali perto. Kagome pareceu não querer mais ficar vendo minha birra, conclusão dada por ter se levantado e ido para a cozinha. Sem ter ela para fazer graça, também me levantei.

Tomei um banho rápido e saí do quarto já vestido e com o cabelo molhado, pingando ao chão. Me arrastei até a mesa da cozinha e me sentei, deslumbrado com o que ela tinha preparado. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha um banquete de café da manhã já pronto e uma mulher perfeita como essa correndo na minha direção com uma.. toalha?

- Você vai pegar uma gripe se não secar esse cabelo! – protestou, enquanto se colocava atrás de mim, com uma expressão de repreensão. Ri, e ela zangou-se mais. – Estou falando sério!

- Ah nãao.. Ai meu cabelo, Ká! Maldição.. – reclamei, enquanto ela apertava com mais força a toalha contra meus frágeis fios. Balancei tanto a cabeça que acho que ela desistiu. – Você não precisa agir como minha mãe. Aliás, eu me sentiria mal se fosse vê-la como mãe. – expliquei.

Sinceramente, espero que ela não tenha entendido. Eu odiaria saber que descobriu que a desejo como realmente faço. É muito errado e muito cedo para deixar a informação vazar mais do já acontece toda fez que temos algum episódio 'especial'. Deixei que ela voltasse para a outra cadeira e terminasse de comer o que quisesse. A ajudei a guardar tudo depois, e fui direto para o elevador, esperá-la. Descemos e fomos até o carro comentando sobre quaisquer bobagens. Afinal, puxo assunto só para poder ouvir a voz dela me dizendo alguma coisa; só para ver o balançar da cabeça dela, enquanto tenta explicar algo engraçado.

Não me lembro de ser assim tão patético antes. Desde que ela voltou para mim, ando assim: pensando besteira, fazendo asneiras. E tudo para poder ter um pouco mais dela. Lógico que eu não seria capaz de deixá-la saber disso. Não posso, não devo, e não teria a coragem. Embora eu a queria desesperadamente, sei que ela me vê apenas como um amigo. No máximo, um irmão.

Eu não saberia viver sabendo que ela sabe o que sinto, e não sente o mesmo. Por enquanto vou me enganar, achando que pode ser possível o contrário.

Enfim, continuamos o trajeto e só fui perceber que tinha esquecido do Mirok quando, ao dar a partida, ouvi um grito vindo da porta que dava acesso ao estacionamento. Ele ainda estava enfiando um tênis, enquanto rolava na nossa direção. Kagome riu, parecendo surpresa com a situação que não era acostumada. Eu, apenas fiz o de sempre: esperei que ele se acomodasse e reclamasse.

- Eu não vou mais te chamar, Mirok. Aprenda a acordar sozinho. – fui claro. Ele continuou em seu ataque.

- Você fala isso porque agora tem uma mulher pra te acordar e te fazer o café-da-manhã! Queria que você estivesse na minha! Não sei por que a Sango não vai morar lá em casa.. – continuou, sem prestar atenção na minha expressão curiosa. Afinal, como ele sabia o que a Kagome havia feito?

Resolvei ficar quieto. Revidar argumentos com ele durante a manhã é pedir para querer matá-lo. Liguei o rádio e me alienei pelo trajeto, apenas se preocupando de observar minha garota a cada oportunidade no trânsito. A face de tédio dela, em relação ao assim to Mirok, é meiga demais para não ser reparada.

Já na faculdade, deixei o meu caro amigo descer primeiro, segurando Kagome pelo pulso, com cuidado. Sem entender muito, ela apenas se aquietou no banco, me encarando com curiosidade. Esperei que já estivéssemos à sós e dei-lhe um sorriso, que ela merecia por direito. Um sorriso que apenas ela merece, e que sei que a faz derreter. Aproveitei a deixa e a tomei uma das mãos, trazendo-a para mim. Sem deixar de fitá-la, depositei alguns beijos arrastados pela mão, sem pressa. Ela pareceu continuar a sem entender. Deixei para explicar apenas depois de tê-la deixado corada o suficiente.

- Um agradecimento pelo café-da-manhã de hoje. Obrigado, Ká. – sussurrei alto o suficiente para que somente ela ouvisse. A soltei a mão e sorri discretamente por mais uma vez, antes de virar-me para a porta e sair do carro.

Eu não tenho certeza, mas depois de ter passado uma noite tão próximo dela, me sinto mais possessivo do que nunca. Até mais do que quando éramos crianças, e vivíamos colados. Sério, não é normal. Ver todos aqueles caras a fitando com perversidade me deixou extremamente irritado. Com raiva! Aquela vontade de enfiar o punho no rosto de qualquer um que se atrevesse a olhá-la com algo mais que respeito, entende? É o que sinto. E é o que me fez carregá-la até perto da sala de mãos dadas, bem perto do meu raio de ação.

Paramos perto de uma árvore pequena, à vista da maioria do pessoal ali em volta; muitos que continuavam a nos perseguir com os olhos. Sem pedir permissão, a trouxe mais para mim, a abraçando por cima de seus braços; posição prática e que não a deixa opção de saída direta. Ela aceitou sem delongas, aconchegando-se ali no meu abraço; provavelmente achou que eu havia feito aquilo por culpa da brisa gélida que passava pelas folhas da árvore onde estávamos quase encostados.

- Frio? – perguntou suave, confirmando a minha hipótese para a rápida aceitação do abraço possessivo.

- Um pouco. – respondi baixo e com a voz forçadamente rouca, que eu sei ser tentadora para mulheres em geral.

Não me interessava mais saber se tinha alguém olhando ou não. É sempre assim: depois de certa proximidade com essa mulher, tudo acontece instintivamente. Foi por instinto que abaixei o rosto o suficiente para roçar a ponta do nariz pela curva de um dos lados do pescoço dela. Foi por instinto que ali mesmo dei uma fungada muito bem dada, aproveitando intensamente a sensação de tê-la se arrepiando ali, nos meus braços. Minha vontade? Continuar a provocá-la e ir descobrindo as reações que o corpo dela demonstra. Infelizmente, não era possível. Era errado demais para que eu pudesse continuar errado. Mirok apareceu para nos chamar.

- Separa, separa. – brincou ele, dando-me tapa nas costas.

- Que é? – perguntei, levantando o rosto o bastante para fitá-lo com reprovação.

- Aula, amigo.

É, tínhamos aula. E eu tinha me esquecido disso. Quem não teria, na minha situação? A soltei devagar, em tempo de vê-la ainda rubra, sorrindo sem muito jeito; exatamente como eu queria a ver.

As horas seguintes foram chatas e insuportáveis. Não somente por culpa das aulas, mas pelo fato de termos mais uma vez ido almoçar com Mirok e Sango, tirando todas minhas possibilidades de um minuto à sós com minha 'irmãzinha'. Aliás, alguns dos nossos colegas se arriscaram a tentar puxar alguma espécie de assunto com ela; só que mal-sucedidas. Primeiro, porque ela estava ocupada tentando se concentrar em um livro lá; e segundo, porque eu estava ao lado, com a pior expressão facial que se é possível formar na minha cara.

Como que para completar meu completo fracasso até o momento, Kouga resolveu ligar para a Kagome, justo no nosso 'intervalo' para descanso entre o estudo de grupo de uma das matérias. E sabe quem atendeu?

- Olá, fedido. – disse com aparente descaso na voz, assim que atendi o celular que piscava aquele nome nojento.

- _Cara de cadela? O que está fazendo no celular da MINHA namorada?_ – replicou a voz do Kouga, vindo do aparelho.

Não haveria forma de me deixar mais raivoso como da forma que ele ousou falar o 'minha'. Se ele estivesse na minha frente, não teria sobrado nenhum resíduo daquela pessoa que foi burro o suficiente de se invocar com a minha 'irmãzinha'. Com a minha garota.

- Ah, você não ficou sabendo? A Ká resolveu voltar para mim. Está na mesma sala que eu, na faculdade. E dormindo na minha casa. – completei a última frase com imensa satisfação, tanto na face quanto na voz.

Senti que ele, por um instante, ficou sem palavras. E isso, mais do que tudo, que fez suspirar aliviado. Era uma sensação tão maravilhosa que nem liguei da Kagome ter arrancado o celular da minha mão, quase desesperada pelo meu comentário desnecessário. Me joguei na cadeira e observei de soslaio ela se afastar do grupo. Estranho, mas não me senti culpado por isso. Só depois fui perceber quais poderiam ser as conseqüências do que fiz: Kouga poderia mandá-la sair do meu apartamento. E não, isso eu não iria permitir.

Ela só retornou alguns bons minutos depois, parecendo ligeiramente estressada. Sentou-se do meu lado e fitou-se com reprovação, apontando o dedo indicador para o meu rosto. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas e esperei o sermão. Eu sabia o que iria vir.

- Inuyasha, seu louco! Você não sabe o quão difícil foi fazê-lo confiar em mim, no que diz respeito a ter você por perto! – protestou alto, balançando o dedo de forma ameaçadora.

Por mais que fosse assustador o descontrole dela sobre o dedo e o medo de ter o olho acertado, tentei me manter como estava antes. Arriscado, mas importante quando não se quer perder o 'respeito'; principalmente com alguns outros assistindo a cena. Aliás, me aproveitei dela para arriscar uma nova tentativa de vê-la ruborizada. Aproveitei o rosto e a mordi a ponta do dedo. Permaneci o mais sério possível, enquanto deslizei-o para dentro da minha boca, com um chupão. Instantaneamente, ela se transformou em um tomate ambulante. Assustada, envergonhada, constrangida; e tudo na medida certa.

- Desculpa. – murmurei fanho, por continuar com o dedo da mesma na boca.

Não era necessário se aproximar mais para ver o quão sem controle ela estava. Os olhos não paravam quietos, parecendo procurar uma fuga dos meus. A respiração, normalmente suave, estava descompassada; uma delícia.

- Ce-certo. – sussurrou, franzindo a testa, corada. Dei uma última chupada no dedo dela, antes de soltá-lo e vê-la o esconder no bolso do pequeno shorts. Óbvio que surgiram alguns comentários no grupo por culpa disso.

Pela tarde em si não ser de aula, não precisamos ficar grande tempo lá. Eu, mais do que ninguém, tinha mais o que fazer do que revisando livros sem graça alguma. Meu único medo era que, após minha garota se encontrar com Sango, decidisse que iria fazer algo com ela. Problemático, já que possivelmente não me deixariam acompanhar, e eu odeio passeios femininos. Previ logo o meu destino para a tarde assim que a 'amiga' se aproximou do nosso grupo de estudo, que se despedia.

- Kagome, vamos sair hoje?! Queria muito dar uma volta para relembrarmos os velhos tempos! – disse de prontidão, dando-me motivos para querer nunca vê-la por perto.

- Ká, não íamos aproveitar a tarde? Nós dois? – perguntei, sem muito pensar em como poderia soar para os que ouvissem de fora.

Percebi que soou estranho até mesmo para ela. Mas não me martirizei por isso; não ainda. A observei ficar confusa por mais uma vez, pendendo a cabeça para a direita.

- Eu não sei.. Íamos?! – revidou minha 'irmã', voltando-se para Sango.

- Podemos ir todos para uma volta, então. – sugeriu a indesejada, acabando com a minha possibilidade de impedir qualquer saída.

Pensei por um momento em fazer chantagem emocional. Infelizmente, a expressão de alegria e contentamento com a idéia da Kagome, não me permitiu. Suspirei e coloquei as mãos no bolso, me virando. Sem esperar, comecei a caminhar devagar até meu carro. Não sei se é minha impressão, mas o vento parece mais intenso e frio do que quanto eu estava acostumado. Deve ser a chegada do outono.

A conclusão que cheguei durante o percurso até o shopping mais perto? Que eu amadureci com a chegada dela mais do que amadureci em anos. Estranho pensar, mas é a realidade. Embora eu saiba o quão errado é querê-la com todas as fibras do meu corpo, percebi que é o que eu quero pra mim. Não sei quando que vou dizer isso para ela, mas sei que um dia terei que demonstrar. Se eu não mostrar, não há como ela descobrir o que eu realmente sinto. Só espero que eu já não esteja mostrando. É cedo demais.

- Eu e a Sango vamos ao toalete e já voltamos. – me avisou, antes de se virar e sair sem pressa junto da amiga.

Resmunguei sozinho, procurando descaradamente um lugar para me sentar. Só me lembrei que estava ao lado do Mirok quando esse passou por mim, indo para a um largo banco próximo de uma fonte central do shopping.

- Como foi a noite, Inuzão? – perguntou ele, assim que me viu me acomodar ali.

É, eu deveria estar esperando por uma pergunta dessas. Apoiei os cotovelos sobre as pernas, inclinando-me o suficiente para não ter que fitá-lo no rosto.

- Tranqüila. Acredite se quiser, ela não ronca. – fui direto, em uma tentativa de ser divertido.

Provavelmente não deu muito certo. Desde essa manhã, não consigo mais rir com aquela malandragem de sempre. Estou pensativo, e tenho consciência disso.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Rolou algo? – perguntou, me forçando a fechar os olhos com força.

- Não seja idiota. Não rolou nada.

- Não ainda?

- Ainda não. – deixei escapar, mordendo o canto da boca logo em seguida. Sem muito mais a perder, virei a face e o encarei seriamente. – Estou enlouquecendo, cara. – confessei.

Posso odiar o quanto quiser o Mirok, mas de uma coisa sou certo: ele é um bom amigo. Numa situação dessas, que nunca havia acontecido antes, ele soube agir. Não fez brincadeira alguma, dando apenas alguns tapas amigáveis nas minhas costas. Virei novamente o rosto e voltei a procurar algum sinal da volta das garotas.

- Já sabe o que quer com ela? Além de amizade? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sei. – respondi baixo. Não precisava de mais que isso.

- Você vai conseguir. Pelo que houve hoje cedo, percebi que ainda não perdeu o jeito com mulheres. – disse. De um jeito ou outro, isso me aliviou. Não era tudo que eu queria ouvir, mas serviu.

Não demorou para que ao longe eu avistasse Kagome e Sango, voltando do toalete. No caminho, elas pararam em frente à uma vitrine de perfumes. Sabendo que provavelmente demorariam lá, levantei e chamei Mirok a fazer o mesmo, com um gesto de cabeça. Fui com passos lentos, não querendo chamar atenção de uma certa mulher em especial. À poucos metros da mesma, já senti minha boca se abrindo em um curto sorriso. Sango me avistou, mas com o olhar, pedi que não falasse nada. Acheguei-me às costas de Kagome, pousando as mãos sobre sua cintura, levemente. Ela assustou-se e virou o rosto de lado, mas ainda sem se desviar do que eu fazia.

- Hum..? – murmurei baixo, ao ouvido dela.

Como em resposta, Kagome relaxou, permanecendo por alguns instantes com a face levemente virada à minha direção, e com o corpo de costas ao meu. Desci as mãos da cintura para a lateral dos quadris dela, trazendo-a mais para mim. Inspirei fundo o perfume dos cabelos dela enquanto deslizava os braços, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Parecendo ficar mais confortável à minha atitude, ela encostou as costas no meu peito, acolhida.

- Você tem um péssimo costume de me pegar de surpresa. – ela disse baixo, mansa. Tão doce quanto a voz, escorregou as mãos macias pelos meus braços que a seguravam ali.

Não sei se a intenção dela ao respirar devagar era disfarçar ou não, o fato foi que não deu certo, caso fosse. Eu conseguia sentir o coração dela bater, tão acelerado que estava. A trouxe ainda mais para perto, apertando um lábio contra o outro, para procurar autocontrole.

- Foi tão ruim assim?- perguntei com a voz calma, inclinando a cabeça para baixo, tentando alcançá-la melhor. – Olha pra mim. – pedi erroneamente, sem ter a certeza do quanto mais agüentaria.

Timidamente, ela fez o que pedi. Devagar, com medo que eu talvez tentasse algo que ela não queria ou não poderia fazer; o que avaliando nossa situação naquele instante, foi sensato. Ela virou a cabeça o suficiente para que eu pudesse voltar a vê-la de perfil, me fitando insegura. Não resisti a sorrir levemente, com tamanha beleza e graciosidade. Inclinei apenas alguns milímetros mais o rosto, tocando-a na maçã do rosto com os lábios entreabertos. Fechei os olhos assim que a senti fazer o mesmo, me demorando. Céus, eu ficaria ali o dia todo se não tivesse me lembrado que éramos assistidos por outros dois amigos. Encerrei aquele pequeno beijo, mas ainda gastei alguns segundos de olhos fechados, deslizando a ponta do nariz e a boca umedecida por aquele lado do rosto, tentadoramente suave.

- Obrigado. – agradeci rouco, voltando a fitá-la, me afastando delicadamente de sua face.

Kagome pareceu bambear-se por alguns instantes nos meus braços, voltando a si. Me mantive abraçado à ela pelas costas, observando de soslaio Mirok e Sango, que fingiam - muito mal – não ter visto nada.

- Então... Vamos dar uma volta? – sugeriu Sango ao despertar, enlaçando um braço em um de Mirok, que só concordou.

- Sim, vamos... – murmurou Kagome, ainda amolecida. Não preciso comentar o quanto isso me deixou satisfeito, preciso?

A soltei vagarosamente, dando-me tempo de passar um braço sobre seus ombros, e trazê-la assim para o passeio. Possessivo? Sei que sou. Também sei o que quero, o que vou ter. Ela é minha.

**(Fim do capítulo.)**

**Nota da Autora: **Pois é, pessoal. Eu finalmente voltei! Para os que não entenderam o que fiz, explico: escolhi uma das fics e a reescrevi inteira, capítulo por capítulo. Terminei isso ontem e já postei os três. Hoje adiantei esse capítulo, para quem estava esperando há muito tempo.

As outras fics eu vou sim continuar, só que apenas uma por vez. Quando eu terminar essa, continuo outra. Se tiverem alguma preferência para qual, me avisem.

Espero que tenham gostado desse, que é totalmente novo. Foi escrito com muito carinho, para todas vocês que se dão ao trabalho de escreverem reviews. São essas reviews que dão fôlego para as autoras continuarem a escrever, cada vez melhor. Espero mais dessa vez, e espero também voltar em menos de uma semana, com outro capítulo.

Hoje em especial, não vou ter tempo de responder os comentários aqui. Mas por favor, continuem mandando.

Um beijo especial para todo mundo. Até a próxima, gente. ( L )


	5. Chapter 5 e 6

**(5º Capítulo)**

Embora eu tivesse gasto quase duas horas apenas dando voltas e voltas em mesmos corredores de lojas, o passeio não foi assim tão entediante. Pude a segurar pela mão por um bom tempo, e me sentir como seria sair com uma namorada. Não que eu nunca tivesse tido uma antes, mas é diferente dessa vez. Não estou apenas tentando convencer uma mulher a se deitar comigo; estou tentando fazê-la se apaixonar por mim.

Ah, não lembro se já comentei, mas é essa minha nova intenção: fazê-la se apaixonar pelo seu antigo melhor amigo e irmão de consideração. Sei que é difícil, mas eu não começaria esse plano sem saber que posso dar conta do recado. Nunca me vi tão obstinado em algo como estou agora. Até conversei com Mirok enquanto Sango e Kagome provavam algo juntas, questionando o que eu poderia fazer com Kouga. É fato que ela ainda o namora, e isso vai me complicar o meio de campo. Mirok sugeriu envenená-lo, mas acredito que deva haver outra solução menos dramática. Afinal, se Ká descobrir que tentei matá-lo, tenho dúvidas se conseguirei algum dia receber seu perdão.

No momento estou sentado em meu carro, a esperando em sua longa despedida a Sango. Curiosamente, ela vai ficar por mais algum tempo ali com meu amigo, sem aparente interesse nas alianças de compromisso as quais ela comentou o tempo todo, em extremamente alto tom de voz.

- Você acha que ele vai comprar? – perguntei enquanto minha 'irmã' fechava a porta do veículo, risonha.

- Acho que sim. Ela está disposta a matar por uma aliança de compromisso, querido.

Preferi me calar sobre o assunto por alguns instantes. Quando uma mulher diz que outra é capaz de matar para algo, acredite: ela está falando incrivelmente sério. Engoli em seco e dei partida, visando meu apartamento. Se ela não disse nada sobre, deve ser porque pretende ir para lá também.

No caminho ela pareceu bastante feliz pela amiga; e pelo que me foi dito, Sango tem planejado isso há muito tempo. Definitivamente eu não conheço as mulheres. Até hoje mais cedo eu poderia jurar que tudo que aquela garota queria era se manter sem relacionamento sério algum com Mirok, por saber que ele é mulherengo. Agora? Não sei de mais nada. Estou apenas ouvindo e fazendo poucas perguntas, em uma tentativa discreta de conhecer melhor o que se passa pela cabeça 'delas'. Assustador.

- Você parece pasmo, Inu. – ela disse divertida, abrindo a porta do 'nosso' apartamento.

- Estou bem. Espero que dê tudo certo. Só não sei se Mirok será esperto o suficiente para entender o que Sango quer antes que ele a mate de desgosto.

Não sei o que devo ter dito de errado, mas Kagome pareceu ficar pensativa por um instante. Talvez tenha sido apenas impressão, pois ela logo voltou ao 'normal'.

- Tem planos para hoje?! – perguntei alto, me adiantando e já tirando os tênis no canto da sala.

O colchão onde tínhamos dormido ainda estava no chão, em frente à televisão. Se o destino queria assim, não ia negar. Abri um sorriso sutil e me joguei ali, cedendo ao cansaço de um ótimo dia; ao menos até aquele momento. A vi rir boba, encostando-se na parede perto da porta de entrada.

- Ainda estou pensando. Não tem certeza ainda do que vou fazer. Queria sair, sabe? – foi dizendo devagar, sem pressa, fitando o teto.

É, eu sabia onde ela gostaria de ir. Afinal, Kagome que é Kagome nunca deixaria de adorar festinhas. Agora que cresceu, baladas.

- Conheço uma ótima boate. – murmurei alto, como quem não queria nada. E aí está, peixe na rede.

- Sério...? – perguntou interessada, se desencostando de onde estava e se escorregando sorrateiramente para o sofá ao lado.

- Sim, muito boa. Posso te levar lá hoje de noite. Que tal? – ofereci, já sabendo da resposta. Sorri com o canto da boca, vendo-a abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada em que roupas tenho para hoje. – disse ela, se levantando do sofá em um pulo e saindo em passos apressados da sala.

E cá estou, novamente sozinho com meus pensamentos sombrios e teorias de como separar a Kagome do Kouga. Será que todos têm esse tipo de pensamentos que tenho? A todo o momento formando opiniões ou planejando o assassinato do namorado da garota que se quer? Será que algum dia alguém já planejou o meu? Prefiro não pensar nisso. Vou gastar meu tempo solitário pensando em algo mais produtivo! Como, por exemplo, o que vou fazer hoje de noite para fazê-la me ver de um modo diferente do que já vê. Não, melhor não. Quando é improvisado, sai melhor. Ou ao menos tem saído melhor do que eu poderia prever.

Deixei os planos para lá e liguei a TV. Fiquei assistindo um estúpido programa sobre carros por aproximadamente uma hora e meia. Acredite se quiser, ela ainda não havia voltado do quarto. Ou tinha se perdido no meio das roupas sem conseguir achar o caminho de volta, ou o armário caiu sobre ela, fazendo-a desmaiar. Fui atrás dela. Espero que a certa seja a primeira alternativa.

Alternativas erradas. Kagome estava deitada no canto da cama cheia de roupas, encolhida e adormecida. Me aproximei devagar, tentando não acordá-la de seu sono. Incrível como me vejo sorrindo bobo, só por tê-la tão perto e com uma expressão tão doce. Mas não teria problema eu me deixar ser vulnerável por alguns instantes; afinal, ninguém veria.

- Cansada, minha boneca? – murmurei sozinho, sentado à beira da cama, ao lado da mesma.

Não tive resposta. Deveria estar com o sono realmente pesado por não ter nem ao menos se movido ao ouvir minha voz. Aproveitando-me da situação, deslizei o polegar com delicadeza pela maçã macia do rosto dela. Só não fiquei muito nesse carinho meloso por não saber quando ela poderia despertar; não queria que ela me visse assim, parecendo um adolescente apaixonado. Obs: Não, não sou um adolescente apaixonado.

- Eu vou dar uma saidinha.. – comentei, como se ela talvez pudesse me ouvir. É, eu estou mais patético do que pensei fosse possível.

Soltei o ar abruptamente, como em negação à cena que eu fazia. Só não pude resistir a tocá-la por alguns segundos mais sua pele. À sua pele e à sua boca. Fui atraído lentamente por seu rosto, todo meigo, parecendo implorar por algo que eu a daria sem qualquer relutância. Me inclinei o suficiente para tocá-la os lábios, beijando-os e trazendo-os lentamente para o meio dos meios. Meu instinto? Me mandava continuar ali, nesse beijo que secretamente suplicava por uma correspondência. Que suplicava por mais. O que eu fiz? Engoli toda aquela vontade e separei-me dos lábios dela logo depois daquele contato.

"_You'll always be a part of me_

_(Você sempre será uma parte de mim)  
I'm part of you indefinitely_

_(Sou uma parte indefinida de você)  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_(Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim)  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_(Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor)  
And we'll linger on_

_(Vamos resistir)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_(Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte)  
No way you're ever gonna shake me_

_(Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim)  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby"_

_(Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor)_

_Always be my baby – David Cook_

Burro? Talvez eu seja. Mas que fique claro que não me afastei por 'respeitar' o compromisso dela com Kouga. Me afastei por apenas um motivo: Antes do nosso primeiro beijo de verdade, quero provocá-la. Quero saber que ela tem plena consciência de seus atos, e que ela me veja perdendo o controle, o juízo.

Maldição. Essa mulher me deixa louco.

- Me espere. – sussurrei, levantando-me e tentando me recompor da respiração agitada por nenhum motivo aparente.

* * *

**( 6º Capítulo )**

Após ter pego as roupas que Bankotsu já havia reservado para o planejamento da faculdade de publicidade e antes de voltar para o apartamento, decidi ligar para Mirok. A história das alianças de compromisso e do interesse de Sango para tal ainda me surpreendiam.

- Mirok? Demorou demais, infeliz. – reclamei, assim que ele atendeu. Acho que ele não esperava por minha ligação.

_- Hey, calma! O que houve?_ – perguntou, calmo demais para quem possivelmente tinha pedido uma garota em namoro.

- Você comprou e deu uma aliança para a Sango? – fui direto. Estava bastante curioso.

- _Claro que não! Provavelmente ela estava me testando com aquele lance.. Para ver se eu ainda queria insistir naquela bobagem de coisa séria, e.. _

Sim, Mirok é estúpido.

- Imbecil! Não era um teste. Confirmei com a Kagome, e a Sango realmente quer essa bobagem de coisa séria. Trate de voltar pra lá e comprar uma aliança escondida. Você vai dar à ela hoje de noite; vamos 'àquela' boate. – disse com pressa ao celular, desligando-o sem esperar a resposta.

Dirigi para o apartamento rapidamente. Não sei explicar, mas sinto que eu deveria já estar lá, porque minha 'irmã' já deveria ter acordado. Senti falta que ela me ligasse, como sugeri no bilhete que deixei. Ou ela não se importa comigo, ou não quis me perturbar à toa. Maldição. Deveria ter me ligado.

- Ká? – chamei alto assim que entrei, trancando a porta de entrada às minhas costas. Vi algo se mover ali mesmo na sala, se remexendo sobre o sofá. – Fiquei o tempo todo vidrado no plano de fundo do meu celular, esperando algum sinal de vida seu. – comentei como se não tivesse tido importância. Ou ao menos tentei não aparentar.

- Eu não quis dar uma de criança totalmente dependente da presença da mãe. – ouvi a voz manhosa da minha garota murmurando em um tom audível. Me aproximei mais de onde ela estava esparramada e risonha à tempo de vê-la complementar a resposta. – Mas se te interessa, eu senti falta do meu 'irmãozinho'. – ela frizou, com uma piscadela do olho direito.

Não sei o que me deixou mais irritado, a primeira justificativa não plausível ou o apelido 'irmãozinho'. Mas não deixei minha expressão ficar abalada pelo que tive que ouvir. Apenas decidi ir cumprimentá-la pela chegada, como bons 'irmãos' que somos. Não a dei tempo de pensar muito logo que terminou a sentença. Me inclinei sobre o sofá e de súbito passei a ponta da língua sobre a boca de Kagome. E não, não fiz timidamente. Fui com tanta 'raiva', que senti minha língua a acariciar pelo meio de seus lábios. Afastei-me e a correspondi a piscadela, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Ela ainda parecia não ter assimilado o que fiz, então a deixei para 'pensar'. Saí da sala, caminhando sem pressa para meu quarto. O melhor disso é poder ir sem me esquecer da última expressão facial dela, de susto e vergonha. Uma graça.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_(Eu estive sozinho com você dentro da minha mente)  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_(E nos meus sonhos eu beijei seus lábios mil vezes)  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_(Às vezes eu te vejo passar pela minha porta)  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

_(Olá, você está procurando por mim?)_

_Hello – David Cook_

É, eu digo como se tivesse sido fácil. No fundo, não foi. Tão perto do que eu há mais de um dia quero, me afastar com indiferença é quase impossível. A boca dela é quente e macia, o que fez meu coração permanecer disparado por quase meia hora depois do ocorrido. Meu sangue parecia ferver, e a vontade de voltar à sala para terminar o que quase comecei, estava me tirando do sério. Fui até o banheiro e joguei água fria no rosto. Liguei para Mirok do celular e marquei um horário para sairmos daqui do meu apartamento para a boate. Peguei uma toalha e fui tomar um banho. Nada melhor do que uma ducha morna para me livrar daquela sensação que me perseguia. Ainda não era hora de mostrar o quão sou suscetível a ela.

No final, o banho só me serviu para pensar mais sobre ela e para chegar à uma conclusão assustadora: a de que eu posso estar me apaixonando por minha 'irmã'. Querer é uma coisa, estar apaixonado é outra. E eu sinceramente espero que eu não seja louco de deixar isso acontecer comigo. A decepção de não ter conseguido algo que desejava não se compara à dor de estar apaixonado e não ser correspondido. Ao menos eu acho que deva ser assim.

Meu cabelo ainda estava encharcado quando saí do banheiro apenas com uma toalha na cintura. Para minha surpresa, Kagome estava logo na porta, esperando com sua própria toalha e uma bolsinha que ela já havia carregado para o banho no dia anterior. Percebi que ela engoliu em seco por um instante, antes de morder o canto da boca e entrar no banheiro, passando bem perto à mim. Continuei meu caminho até minhas gavetas no quarto, a ouvindo trancar a porta do toalete. Vesti minha calça, uma preta de aparência social, e meus sapatos de 'boate'. Sentei no canto da cama e olhei bem pelo vão da porta do quarto antes de, sorrateiramente, tirar um secador de debaixo da mesma. Fiquei por meia hora secando meu cabelo, para em seguida tomar um banho de perfume e colocar uma corrente dourada, em especial. Só ao estar completamente pronto que fui colocar minha camisa, preta, de tecido fino, e com os primeiro botões abertos.

- Inuyasha?! – ouvi uma voz masculina chamar, à porta do meu apartamento. A abri e esperei que Mirok entrasse junto de Sango, trancando-a novamente em seguida.

Ambos estavam muito bem vestidos, embora eu tivesse achado a micro saia de Sango muito vulgar; não era preciso que ela se inclinasse para que qualquer um visse a cor da calcinha que ela usava. Mas se o namorado dela aprovou, quem sou eu para comentar algo?

- E a Kagome? – perguntou a garota, se sentando na minha poltrona. Algo no modo de ela me encarar me fez acreditar que ela sabia de 'alguma coisa'. O que era isso, eu não sabia.

- Já deve estar vindo. – respondi sem demora, me encostando à parede ao lado do sofá e de frente para o corredor de onde a mesma deveria vir.

Dito e feito, ela surgiu logo. E que Deus me ajude a resistir à tentação, porque meu corpo está quase cedendo. Kagome usava uma espécie de colete fechado por cordões trançados à frente, preto, com listas brancas horizontais, e que ressaltava muito bem aquele busto abençoado. Usava uma saia vermelha solta, não muito curta, mas de tamanho o suficiente para poder mostrar as belas pernas que ela sabia que tinha. O salto, o cabelo solto e a maquiagem só ressaltaram ainda mais a beleza tão bem dominada pela minha pequena 'irmã'. Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo cabelo, tomando cuidado para não deixar-me entreabrir os lábios de tamanha surpresa. A chamei com a mesma mão, logo após.

- Está bonito!.. – ela murmurou perto o bastante para me tomar pelas extremidades da minha camisa aberta na parte de cima. As alinhou e sorriu com o canto da boca, disfarçando o que eu percebi como um suspiro.

- Você também está. – respondi cordial, a tomando uma mão com uma das minhas. – Vamos? – encurtei o assunto, tentando desviar minha atenção para o outro casal na sala.

Eles concordaram com alguns comentários e se retiraram do apartamento, me seguindo. Durante o caminho até o estacionamento e depois até a rua da boate, precisei de muita força para me manter são. Minha mão estava congelada, e minha respiração palpitante. Só a presença daquela garota conseguia arrancar sem piedade qualquer tipo de controle que eu antes tinha sobre mim mesmo.

Parei meu carro em uma vaga particular de uma loja de um amigo, sob o olhar desapontado de minha pequena garota. Ela encarava a enorme fila de entrada para as portas da boate na qual iríamos, piscando os olhos, incrédula. Realmente, ela uma fila muito maior do que as para outras da cidade. Afinal, era a melhor de lá; e por sorte ou não, eu também era grande amigo do dono do lugar; freqüentando-o desde quando eu tinha 16 anos.

Passei ao lado de Kagome e a tomei mais uma vez pela mão. Abaixei o rosto o suficiente para sussurrar algumas palavras ao ouvido dela.

- Não vamos precisar esperar para entrar. Relaxa. – fui suave, já a levando na direção da entrada.

Pelo visto, acertei na preocupação dela. Após minha primeira frase, ela já aliviara a expressão, sorrindo doce. Mirok e Sango nos acompanharam enquanto eu parava em frente ao principal segurança de entrada.

- Inuyasha! Faz mais de uma semana que o senhor não vem! O Senhor Jakotsu estava preocupado. – o grande homem de uniforme disse animadamente, abrindo a corrente que limitava o acesso. O vi observar Kagome, antes de piscar descaradamente para mim. – Nunca sozinho, não é?! – ele festejou, dando uma palmada sobre um lado de meus ombros.

Ri desconcertado, correspondendo com um aperto de mão amigável com a minha mão livre. Minha 'irmã' apenas permaneceu em silêncio, com um sorriso desconfortável no rosto. Levei-a logo para dentro da boate, para evitar mais prováveis comentários que poderiam denegrir minha imagem. Mirok e sua namorada se aproveitaram de minha influência – como sempre -, e nos seguiram.

Lá dentro, a batida era forte, tal quanto o som. O andar térreo estava lotado, por culpa da pista principal de dança. Subimos para o segundo andar, onde ficavam os camarotes e onde eu deveria achar o meu lugar reservado. E lá estava um tipo de sofá com uma mesa pequena ao meio, com vista para a pista do primeiro andar.

- Sempre com camarote reservado?! Deve ser bem amigo mesmo do dono! – gritou Kagome perto do meu ouvido, para que eu a ouvisse por culpa da música eletrônica muito alta.

Soltei uma risada desajeitada, me lembrando de Jakotsu, e logo o esquecendo ao voltar meu olhar por completo à Kagome. Perdi o ar tentando me recompor, enquanto a trazia para se sentar ao meu lado no canto direito do macio sofá. Assim que ela o fez, passei um braços por suas costas, a fazendo encostar a cabeça no meu ombro. Mirok e Sango se sentaram ao meu outro lado, nessa ordem. Um garçom conhecido logo apareceu para ver se queríamos algo, me fazendo recordar do barzinho logo ali, à nossa frente. E de lá, uma 'amiga' conhecida me encarava e me fazia querer ser invisível. Não queria que ela viesse dizer o seu 'oi'.

Mas pelo meu maldito azar, ela decidiu se levantar de onde estava e vir à minha direção. Prendi a respiração e virei o rosto para o lado, tentando demonstrar que a presença dela não me agradava. Não funcionou.

- Boa noite, Inu. – disse Ayame, uma mulher com de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos verdes, usando um vestido também verde, bem curto. Ela parou do outro lado da mesa, primeiramente me devorando com os olhos e depois condenando Kagome com os mesmos.

- 'Noite. – respondi seco, sem dar-lhe corda para mais palavras. Infelizmente, não foi o suficiente.

- Estou disponível hoje. Vai desperdiçar? – ela perguntou alto enquanto umedecia os lábios.

O fato é apenas um: ela sabe que sou bom, e eu sei que ela é boa. Antes de Kagome aparecer, eu tinha uma rotina fixa de ao menos uma vez por semana 'ficar' com ela por uma noite. Ayame era a mulher mais desejada daquela boate, mais difícil de conseguir; e eu a tinha. Nunca pensei que talvez fosse trocar um programa com ela por outra coisa assim, tão facilmente como fiz.

- Sim, vou. Nos vemos por aí. – disse direto, acenando com a mão que enlaçava minha 'irmã' pelas costas.

Vi a ruiva sorrir com o canto da boca e dar uma piscadela, antes de se retirar da proximidade. Mirok me encarava ligeiramente surpreso, e Kagome parecia confusa. Não a culpo por ter afrouxado sutilmente o meu braço que a mantinha perto.

- Do jeito que o segurança e essa mulher falaram, você parece cafetão, Inuyasha. – Sango gritou, para que eu escutasse bem nitidamente.

- Vá se foder, Sango. – xinguei, sentindo Kagome me dar uma cotovelada, e vendo Mirok me olhar repreensivamente.

- Calma lá. Nem eu mesma posso negar isso. – disse minha garota, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, cinicamente.

Era a minha deixa. Abaixei o rosto e encostei a boca em um dos ouvidos dela, roçando-a por ali antes de fazer minha pergunta.

- Ciúmes?

Antes mesmo de dizer, já a senti se encolhendo com rebeldia. Ao me escutar, ela se desvencilhou do meu braço, me encarando brava. Deu um empurrão no meu peito contra o sofá, logo voltando a se encostar à meu ombro, emburrada. Ri sutilmente, antes de apertá-la mais para mim e depositar um beijo na testa dela.

- Era brincadeira, bicudinha. – murmurei mais uma vez ao ouvido da Ká. Ela me observou de soslaio, com a pele visivelmente arrepiada. Pelo pequeno sorriso de canto, percebi que estava 'perdoado' pela infâmia.

Mirok e Sango pareciam perdidos na história. Por culpa da música alta, não tinham ouvido nada do que eu havia dito, e consequentemente não percebendo a reação da minha garota. Por essa falta de como conseguir se comunicar direito que não fosse aos gritos, não ficamos todos 'conversando' por muito tempo. Logo o outro casal se retirou para dançar e nos deixou esperando que os drinks chegassem. O mesmo garçom de antes veio entregar, trazendo primeiramente o Golden Dream (Licor Galliano, licor Cointreau, suco de laranja e creme de leite, batidos) da Kagome e meu Dry Martini (Gin e Vermouth seco). A libertei para que pudesse beber confortavelmente, mas sem deixar de mostrar a qualquer marmanjo que passasse pela nossa mesa o fato de ela já ter dono.

Não sei o que se passa comigo. De verdade, eu não me reconheço. Tudo que faço é por ela, para ela. Mesmo que eu quisesse mentir, não conseguiria. Não consigo nem ao menos beber meu Martini em paz, porque meus olhos insistem em ficar vidrados na imagem da minha pequena 'irmã'; nessa mulher capaz de trair a atenção de quem quiser, e como quiser, mesmo nas situações mais bobas.

- É realmente bom... – ela disse desajeitada, na tentativa de se fazer audível.

Sem pedir permissão, levei uma das minhas mãos sobre a dela que segurava a taça com a bebida. A encarei calmo, trazendo o copo para perto da minha boca. Sorri sutilmente, desviando meu olhar para o líquido por alguns segundos. A senti exasperada e deliciosamente confusa, enquanto eu encostava os lábios devagar na teça, tomando um gole do drink, sem deixar de fitá-la. Me afastei alguns centímetros tão vagarosamente quanto bebi, permanecendo com minha mão sobre a dela por mais alguns instantes; senti que se eu soltasse, a taça cairia ao chão.

- Muito bom. – murmurei, mesmo sabendo que ela não ouviria.

Por não ter nenhuma contestação por estar segurando o copo por ela, dei-me o direito também de guiá-lo. O levei até próximo da boca dela, pedindo com o olhar que ela também tomasse. Ela fez o que pedi, entreabrindo com delicadeza os lábios e tomando um pequeno gole. Prendi meu fôlego ao vê-la passar a língua por eles, que ainda estavam úmidos do drink que acabara de beber. Sorri discretamente mais um vez, enquanto deixava a taça sobre a mesa ao lado, sem deixar de encará-la, e sem deixá-la parar de fazer o mesmo. Com meu braço que ainda permanecia sobre os ombros dela, a trouxe carinhosamente para melhor se aninhar; e com a outra mão, agora livre, a segurei pelo queixo.

Eu não precisava dizer nada para que ela soubesse o que se passava pela minha cabeça. A acariciei o queixo carinhosamente, enquanto eu aproximava meu rosto do dela o suficiente para sentir sua respiração se misturando à minha. Meu coração batia tão forte que cheguei a pensar que fosse tê-lo saltando da minha garganta; as batidas da música alta só o fazia perder-se em seu próprio ritmo. Com o polegar, afastei o lábio inferior dela do superior, dando a deixa para que eu pudesse trazê-lo para entre os meus próprios. O beijei passionalmente, enfim fechando os olhos. Não pude vê-la, mas percebi que ela não se esquivou do que eu fazia. Escorreguei minha mão, tomando-a a lateral da face ternamente. A soltei aquele lábio apenas após ter certeza que ela não se afastaria, mantendo nossas bocas encostadas, assim como nossas testas. Respirei fundo, inalando aquele perfume e aquele hálito morno que apenas ela tinha. Então, por mais uma vez, a beijei suavemente de quase mesma maneira que antes, só que puxando-a mais o lábio.

"_And I__ need you now tonight_

_(E eu preciso de você esta noite)  
And I need you more than ever_

_(E eu preciso de você mais do que nunca)  
And if you only hold me tight_

_(E se você apenas me segurar forte)  
We'll be holding on forever._

_(Nós ficaremos persistindo para sempre)  
And we'll only be making it right_

_(E nós estaremos apenas fazendo o correto)  
'Cause we'll never be wrong."_

_(Pois nunca estaremos errados)_

_Total Eclipse of the Heart – Carly Smithson_

Eu não sei como explicar o que eu sentia. Não era nada que eu já tivesse passado antes. Algo completamente novo, excitante, e que me fazia perder o sentido de realidade. Não ouvia mais a música que tocava, nem saberia dizer qual era. Eu estava a ponto de partir para uma tentativa de aprofundar ao menos um pouco mais aquele beijo quando ouço meu nome sendo gritado, logo ao lado. Kagome deve ter se assustado, pois separou sua boca da minha de maneira muito abrupta. Abri os olhos, reconhecendo a voz como sendo de Mirok. Não tive tempo de me zangar pela interrupção, pois me percebi numa situação não muito boa. Mirok estava confuso, e Sango não disfarçava a surpresa; provavelmente interromperam 'sem querer'. Eles eram o menor dos meus problemas. O maior deles estava ali, sentada ao meu lado e parecendo querer enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, de tamanha vergonha.

- Me desculpe. – Mirok pareceu tentar dizer, constrangido.

Esbocei um meio sorriso e os direcionei à sentarem ao nosso lado. Enquanto eles se acomodavam, tentei fitar minha pequena e assustada Kagome. Terno, a trouxe mais para meu peito, abraçando-a. Tinha medo que aquilo tão repentino pudesse nos separar. Eu estava nas mãos dela, e sabia o quanto isso era perigoso. Essa noite promete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Nota da Autora: )**

Olá, gente. Espero que gostem desses novos capítulos. Decidi trazer mais que um, para que não fique uma leitura muito pequena. Também coloquei trechos de músicas, que aconselho a todos que baixem e ouçam. São lindas e realmente se encaixam em cada pedaço da história.

Obrigada à todas vocês que me deixaram review. Vou responder todas a qual consigo verificar o e-mail, ou que tenham cadastro ao fanfiction. E às meninas que tentaram me mandar seus e-mails, eu sinto avisar que não deu certo. O fanfiction bloqueia e-mails, então não consegui vê-los. Talvez se vocês tentarem colocar novamente, e com espaço entre as letras, dê certo. :D

Meninas que não possuem conta no fanficion: Por favor, me mandem de alguma forma o e-mail de vocês. Eu adoraria respondê-las, mas aqui na própria fic não é possível. Se puderem me passar o de vocês pelo meu, seria muito bom. É justme (ponto) missed (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com. Espero que tenha sido possível entender. :P

Espero que eu continue recebendo reviews de vocês, lindas. Esses pequenos comentários e elogios são o que fazem nós, autoras, continuarem a escrever.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 7 e 8

**( 7º Capítulo)**

Já fazia um bom tempo que estávamos nós quatro ali, sentados, bebendo e conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Mirok e Sango já haviam dado uma volta; eu e Kagome, ainda não. O que eu conseguia perceber era que a minha acompanhante estava mais do que com vontade de se levantar. Não demorou para que ela assim o fizesse.

- Inu, onde é o toalete? – ela perguntou, já de pé.

Por um instante, pensei em dizer, mas logo destruí essa possibilidade. Os toaletes eram no piso inferior, onde ficava a pista de dança. Se em vez de simplesmente dizer, eu mostrasse e fosse junto, talvez eu tivesse uma oportunidade de dançar com ela sem nossos amigos por perto.

- Eu te levo. É lá embaixo. – respondi, tomando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para o corredor.

Kagome agradeceu baixo, rindo enquanto era puxada por mim em meio ao amontoado de pessoas que permaneciam na ponta da escadaria para o piso da pista. Enlacei-a melhor ao meu lado antes de nos infiltrar no meio de todo aquele povo dançante. Chegamos logo à porta do toalete feminino, e deixei que ela fosse sozinha; apenas por não ter opção.

- Hunf... – resmunguei, percebendo que havia ainda alguns elementos do sexo masculino que a acompanharam com o olhar para dentro do banheiro. – MINHA propriedade! – gritei para um que estava mais perto, assustando-o.

Tão logo ela saiu, ainda arrumando os cabelos e uma pequena mecha deles atrás de uma das orelhas. Sorri sutilmente, estendendo a mão, que foi rapidamente aceita. A fui puxando vagarosamente, enquanto começava a me mover no ritmo da batida que tocava alto. Ela virou discretamente a face e fitou-me de esgueira. Com um sorriso travesso ela se aproximou mais, deixando se levar pela música. Mas ela não chegou tão cedo à perto de mim. Fui dando passos para trás, indo mais para o meio do salão e trazendo-a pela mão. Apenas ao estar em uma posição boa, deixei que ela fosse se 'encostando'.

- Eu sabia que não tinha me acompanhado à toa! – ela disse com um tom levemente indignado.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, em sinal de falsa inocência, logo voltando a sorrir com o canto da boca. Ela estava exatamente onde eu queria, do jeito que eu queria. Agora tudo dependia do curso da batida. Uma vez nos meus braços, ela não sairia tão cedo. Abaixei o rosto e aproximei os lábios da orelha da minha garota, dizendo em um comando:

- Me siga. – eu disse, e ela o fez.

"_Come to me baby  
Don't keep me waiting  
Another night without you here  
And I'll go crazy"_

_(Dov'e L'amore - Cher)_

Fui escorregando a mão pela palma da dela, devagar, ignorando o ritmo violento do som da boate. Da mão, para o braço delicado dela, mantendo um contato visual quase nulo. Mas ao alcançar o ombro direito e encaminhar as pontas dos meus dedos até o meio das costas feminina, girei a face e fixei minha testa à dela, assim como meus olhos. Desci minha mão até o fim de suas costas, deixando-a deslizar pela lateral da Kagome e segurá-la firmemente pelo quadril; da mesma forma com o trouxe até junto do meu. Como estávamos com as pernas intercaladas, isso nos vez nos encaixar o suficiente para que ela pudesse me sentir, assim como eu à ela.

- Relaxe.. – pedi mais uma vez, sentindo-a se contrair discretamente. Mais uma vez, ela foi obediente.

"_Dove L'amore  
Dove L'amore  
Where are you now my love?  
__I need you here to hold me"_

_(Dov'e L'amore - Cher)_

A minha outra mão que ainda estava solta ao meu lado voltou-se a segurá-la, assim mantendo-a sob meu controle em ambos lados do quadril. Controlando-a, finalmente comecei a ouvir a música e entrar na batida forte que entoava, que somada à presença de Kagome, fazia meu peito palpitar daquela maneira muito rápida, quase descompassada. Dobrei discretamente os joelhos, fazendo-a fazer o mesmo para continuar encaixada à mim, e melhor que isso, ligeiramente 'sentada' sobre uma de minhas pernas. Seguindo o ritmo do que tocava, a fui fazendo se soltar e, naquela mesma posição, começar a mover o quadril de um lado ao outro em conseqüência do movimento da minha perna em meio às dela. Mais do que erótico, ter meu rosto quase encostado ao dela, me deixava em uma situação difícil de manter o autocontrole.

- Apenas finja que estamos sozinhos aqui... – murmurei, sentindo meu hálito se chocar contra o rosto dela, e voltar. Era perto demais.

"_Whispered so sweetly  
Feel my heart beating  
I need to hold you in my arms  
I want you near me"_

_(Dov'e L'amore - Cher)_

Ao saber que ela não iria interromper o que fazíamos, fui subindo minhas mãos pelas laterais dela. Fazendo isso, terminei por também levantar os braços dela, que antes jaziam baixos. Tomei-os entre minhas mãos com fervor, deslizando por eles e fazendo-a enlaçar-me pelo pescoço. Prontamente ela me seguiu, e então me contive em fixar-me melhor em seu rosto. Ela deve ter escutado meu murmúrio, porque lentamente foi fechados os olhos e mordendo o canto do próprio lábio inferior. Precisei de muito para não atacá-la a boca aos beijos. Inspirei o ar que ela exalava profundamente e para nosso próprio bem, achei mais seguro deixar meu rosto ao lado do dela; embora encostados e perigosos de mesmo jeito.

Os trancos que eu a forçava com a minha perna ao meio das dela, o ritmo rápido da música, o número de pessoas em volta e nossa empolgação, fizeram tudo ficar quente, muito quente. Tanto a pele como a respiração dela em meu ouvido ferviam inexplicavelmente.

- Finja que somos outras pessoas.. – gemi baixo mais uma vez ao ouvido de minha pequena garota. A senti se arrepiar deliciosamente nos meus braços, prendendo a respiração por segundos.

"_There is no other. There is no other  
No other love can take your place  
Or match the beauty of your face  
I'll keep on singing 'till the day  
I carry you away"_

_(Dov'e L'amore - Cher)_

Ela sabia que eu não tinha mais controle algum sobre minhas atitudes. Enterrei meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Kagome, deslizando meus lábios em beijos e esfregando minha face e lábios com afinco, apenas para conseguir sentir melhor sua pele, seu gosto. Ela amolecia, e isso só me fazia a querer mais. Não, eu não era mais o melhor amigo, o ombro para desabafos. Naquele momento eu era um homem, que em sua natureza mais instintiva, daria o céu para ter aquela mulher para si. Era ápice da música.

Desci uma das minhas mãos até o ponto mais baixo das costas, prensando-a mais uma vez mais contra a frente do me quadril, para que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo comigo. Deve ter funcionado, já que quase em imediato, ela inclinou a cabeça e o tronco levemente para trás, em um gemido abafado por sua boca forçadamente fechada. Boca que logo se abriu, para me chamar pelo nome.

- Inu!.. – ela gemeu. Sim, gemeu. Gemeu o MEU nome.

Como resposta, enlacei um dos meus braços nela logo abaixo de seus próprios, a trazendo o tronco de volta os poucos centímetros que haviam sido afastados e amassando seus seios contra meu peito. As mãos dela que antes me entornavam o pescoço, subiram, passando a prender-se por entre os fios de meu cabelo, próximo ao couro da cabeça; sinal de que não estava mais sendo passiva. Se aquilo não parasse, o inevitável iria acontecer, e ela sabia.

"_Come to me baby  
Another night without you here  
And I'll go crazy"_

_(Dov'e L'amore - Cher)_

Cansei de tentar mostrar que eu conseguia resistir; afinal, eu não queria e nem conseguia. Voltei a fixar minha testa à dela, fixando também meus lábios sobre os dela. Eu não chegava a beijá-la, mas mantendo meus olhos repletos de vontade e descontrole presos aos dela, deixava claro quais eram minhas intenções para um futuro muito próximo. A batida ainda era forte quando eu desisti de me fazer de forte e disse as palavras que estavam entaladas na minha garganta, em suficientemente alto som:

- Você me enlouquece, Kagome. – foram as palavras ditas, carregadas de toda a paixão que eu permanecia tentando fingir não existir. Pelo contato, a cada sílaba minha boca tocava a dela, sem relutância.

Praticamente ao fim da minha frase, a melodia que tocava se encerrou. A música havia acabado, e as luzes que antes piscavam animadas e embaladas, se apagaram. No escuro e ao som de aplausos da multidão que antes dançava, senti os lábios acalorados e vagarosos de minha pequena tomarem minha boca. Era o suficiente para que ela me tivesse em suas mãos por completo.

Em deleite à todas aquelas sensações que pela minha cabeça e pelo meu corpo, afrouxei meus braços que antes a prendiam sem folga, deixando-a em um abraço mais terno, embora possessivo. Enquanto minha face girava à um lado, encaixando melhor meus lábios àqueles que me tiravam da realidade, uma de minhas mãos subiu até sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos aos sedosos fios escuros de cabelo da minha garota. Eu nunca havia antes provado de uma boca tão doce e tão maravilhosamente tóxica; quando mais a tinha, mais parecia precisar dela. As luzes foram acesas mais uma vez, e outra música igualmente agitada tornou a entoar pelo salão, fazendo todos ao redor retomarem suas danças. E nós, indiferentes à tal, permanecemos parados em nosso próprio ritmo, em um beijo intenso, mas sem pressa alguma. Sua língua parecia estar em plena sincronia com minha, não deixando espaço para qualquer toque que não fosse perfeito. Não sentia meus pés, e meu coração já tinha saltado pela garganta há muito tempo. Era apenas um garoto perdido e com a sorte de ter a melhor mulher do mundo comigo. Por alguns minutos, ela foi minha. Só minha.

"_Just say what you want to say  
You don't have a chance in the world  
Can I, knowing how I've tried  
Still come close to losing you  
When you are my world  
Have I spent so many nights  
Trying but in vain to tell you  
Yes, you know it's true  
All I really need is you"_

_(All I really need is you – David Cook)_

Tive o tempo que precisava daquilo para ter a certeza do que eu queria, do que eu precisava. Tão logo, o 'sonho' se encerrou. Tentei em vão fazer com que aqueles lábios utópicos não se afastassem do meu, perseguindo-os por alguns milímetros com meus próprios, ainda não saciados. Ofegante, abri os olhos e fitei-a com necessidade. Ela não parecia confusa, mas percebi em sua feição um semblante de negação, medo. Eu te entendo, Kagome. Minha Kagome.

Deixei que ela se afastasse e que, ao se virar, saísse de perto de mim. A acompanhei com o olhar até que ela se perdesse no meio da multidão, na direção da escadaria para o camarote. Já era hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

**( 8º Capítulo)**

Após o incidente, não demorou muito para que nos decidíssemos à ir embora. Apenas cumprimentei Jakotsu, o dono da boate, e nos retiramos todos para o carro. Não lembro de nada que conversamos dentro do carro, se é que conversamos. Mirok e Sango devem ter falado algo, mas não consigo me recordar. Eu estava com uma cena e uma sensação na cabeça o tempo todo, que não me deixou despertar para o que era dito. Eu e Kagome nos despedimos dos outros dois à porta de meu apartamento, vendo-os entrar no de Mirok.

- Está frio... – ela murmurou, mas sem virar-se para me encarar.

Mordi o canto da boca, tentando pensar no que poderia dizer. Muitas coisas passaram pela minha mente, mas nada parecia o suficiente correto. Apenas sorri discretamente, enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse. Enquanto a trancava após nossa entrada, percebi que ela permanecia parada alguns passos à minha frente, cabisbaixa.

- Kagome? – a chamei carinhosamente, vendo-a abaixar ainda mais a cabeça. – Está tudo bem..?

Sim, eu sei que não deveria ter tido aquilo. O fato era que eu estava quase que internamente desesperado, sem saber como agir. Então, ela levantou a face e sorriu, doce como sempre.

- Me desculpe pelo que houve hoje de noite, lá na pista de dança. Eu prometo que não vai mais de repetir.

Se ela soubesse que aquilo funcionou como um tapa na minha cara, talvez não tivesse falado. Respirei fundo e tentei forçar um sorriso qualquer. Não sei o que me doeu mais: o orgulho ferido pela 'indiferença' dela, ou o fato de poder nunca mais beijá-la.

- Me perdoe também. Sei que não irá. - murmurei. Mesmo tentando aparentar não me importar, minha voz não saiu mais alto do que um fio.

Me virei e fui até a mesa do canto da sala, depositando lá as chaves. Após isso, só me movi ao ter certeza que ela já tinha se retirado para seu quarto. Me arrastei até meu próprio, trancando a porta sem paciência. Arranquei a roupa e entrei no chuveiro. Precisava de uma ducha para tentar esquecer tudo aquilo que eu havia sentido, e que para ela não havia sido nada. Devo ter demorado ali quase uma hora, repassando cada instante daquele nosso momento, tentando recuperar o que havia acontecido de errado. Não encontrei nada errado.

- O que você fez comigo, Kagome..?

Bati a testa contra a parede do box do banheiro, antes de sair e vestir a primeira cueca que achei jogada. Pensei em ficar daquele jeito mesmo, e já ir dormir. Infelizmente ou não, eu precisava vê-la antes. Coloquei uma bermuda e uma regata branca, finalmente destrancando meu quarto. Assim que dei meus primeiros passos para fora, ouvi um som baixo vindo do quarto da Kagome. Precisei concentrar-me e me aproximar mais para perceber que aquilo era ruídos de final de choro. Ela estava chorando desde a hora que se retirou...?

- Ká... – murmurei aliviado comigo mesmo, suspirando sozinho do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto.

Então ela se importava. Então ela também havia sentido o que eu tinha sentido. Pela primeira vez, fiquei feliz de ouvir o choro de alguém que gosto.

Esperei que o choro se tornasse apenas fungadas baixas, para que enfim eu adentrasse o quarto. Fui silencioso, mas não ao ponto de que ela não percebesse que eu estava ali. A avistei deitada de um lado, encolhida, de costas para a direção de onde eu vinha. Caminhei até a cama, e sem dizer palavra alguma, deitei às suas costas. Com um dos braços, apoiei minha cabeça. Com o outro, abracei-a, segurando-a uma de suas mãos que jazia próxima à seu rosto. Aninhei-me à seu corpo, passando-a meu calor e segurança. Ela não resistiu ao meu toque, cedendo à proteção.

- Estou aqui.. – sussurrei baixo ao ouvido de minha pequena, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

Apoiei minha face à lateral da dela, morna. Permaneci acordado até ter certeza que ela adormecera, acariciando-a a mão com o polegar. Só então me deixei cair no sono, com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. Tudo estaria bem.

"_And each time I stop to think  
What it is I really need  
And I must conclude  
All I really need is you"_

_(All I really need is you – David Cook)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**(Nota da Autora:)**

Olá, gente! Mais uma vez decidi trazer mais de um capítulo. Não sei explicar, mas é mais por achar que esses dois capítulos se completam. Também há trechos de música, que eu novamente aconselho a baixarem. Principalmente a da Cher, para que consigam entender como é que eles dançavam.

Espero que gostem, e que deixem reviews. Fiquei um pouco magoada porque algumas pessoas 'abandonaram' essa fic. Mas ter algumas leitoras que continuam me acompanhando é extremamente recompensante. Autoras vivem de comentários. :P

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**_Kev- Kidah_**_**:** _Bem-vinda, nova leitora. 8D Fico muito animada por você estar achando a fic boa. E já que você gostou de dois capítulos por postagem, aí está mais dois! Beijinhos e espero sua opinião sobre esses!

**_Acdy-Chan__:_** Que bom que você tinha gostado dos dois capítulos! É, realmente o Inuyasha é um pouco bobo. Mas se você ler esses novos caps, irá entender que ele já está 'se ligando' sobre o que sente pela Kagome. E ela, também. :P Beijinhos, fofa!

**_Kagome Juju Assis__:_** Oi, Ká! Entãao.. Você falou que estava esperando ansiosa, então tratei de não demorar com os novos capítulos! Espero que goste deles também, e elogie como elogiou os outros. - (ahn?!) Se o Inu está apaixonado, eu não posso dizer, sabe?! Afinal, ele mesmo ainda não sabe se o que sente é paixão ou não. Mas se você diz que é, então é. ÒO ? Beijinhos e até a próxima.

**_Srta Satsu_**_**:** _Obrigada, moça. \o/

**_Kaoru Yumi_**_**:** _Não foi legal eu ter parado o capítulo naquela parte? ;-; E agora?! Também não foi legal eu ter parado o capítulo nessa parte?! Ah! Mas se não tem o suspense, aposto que ninguém mais lê. Então você me entende, né? :P Beijos!

**_Natsume-Aya-chan__:_** Woo! Realmente, acho que você é uma das únicas que tem a paciência de fazer o que as autoras sugerem para as fics. XD Mas saiba que fico lisongeada por saber que você se preocupou em baixar as músicas e leu as acompanhando. Não sei se você concorda, mas ter uma melodia embalando as cenas mais importantes é quase que essencial. Muda completamente o que a cena seria, sem que a tivesse! Bombástico?! Se você gostou dessa frase, espero que eu continue tendo inspiração para escrever outras dessa. :P Acho que o novo fim do novo capítulo não é assim tãao cheio de suspense quanto o outro, mas espero que deixe surgir ao menos aquela pontinha de curiosidade para o que vai acontecer. Se quer um adiantamento, preste atenção no que vou comentar: Nem tudo que é bom dura para sempre. Há! Espero que pelo menos isso te deixe com aquela coceirinha de expectativa. Vou te adicionar no msn, só espero que não se espante se eu não aparecer muito. Vestibular está aí, se é que me entende. / Beijinhos, querida!

**_R-chan:_** Oi Rafaa! Sim, ainda sou sua mana sim. Não se deixa de ser irmã assim do nada, viu?! :P Aaah, fico muito feliz de ver que você continua gostando das minhas fics. Cheguei a mudar alguns pedaços, mas se você diz que está boa, eu acredito! E sim, realmente o Inu está doidinho. Ele já não sabe mais o que fazer, e isso é realmente divertido. Será que sou uma autora malvada por achar isso extremamente engraçado? ;-; Não, né?! Enfim, estou com você. Infelizmente não tenho certeza se vou ainda escrever um capítulo narrado pela Kagome.. Mas já dá para ter uma idéia do que ela está pensando, né?! Te espero no msn também. Saudades de conversaar. E espero que leia as dicas que mandei para o seu e-mail, sobre a música e idéias lá. Beijinho, linda.

**_Bruna Higurashi:_**Oi! É, esse Mirok não tem jeito. Quando ele não está atrapalhando intencionalmente, ele está atrapalhando sem querer. Tadinho! :P Beijinhos e espero que curta também o próximo capítulo!

**_Aninha:_** Ah, aninhaa! Não fica com o coração na mão, não! No final tudo sempre dá certo, sabe?! E esses dois tem cara de que vão, uma hora ou outra, se enteder! Beijoss!

**_Kaori-Sann:_**Oi Kaori! Como autora bobona que sou, demorei para perceber sua assinatura no final da review! :P Enfim, fico muito feliz por saber que você esperava pelo novo capítulo! E concordo.. O Inu está muito fofinho! Daqueles que você olha e quer levar para casa, né?! 8D Ah, se eu pudesse pegar para mim.. A Kagome ficaria no chinelo! ÒÓ E não sei se é por eu também gostar muito do lobinho, mas eu tenho dó do que o Inu pode fazer para o Kouga. Mas deixamos isso para os próximos capítulos, não?! Beijinhos, Ka-sann!

.

.

.

Beijinhos à todas, e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 9, 10 e 11

**( 9º Capítulo)**

Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que horas era quando senti algo tocando meu rosto. Abri os olhos devagar, percebendo que estava muito escuro para já ter amanhecido. Sonolento, demorei para entender que o que me tocava era a mão de Kagome, que estava deitada defronte à mim, nos meus braços. Tudo estava muito nublado, fazendo minha certeza de que aquilo era um sonho, aumentar. Suspirei e melhor aconcheguei meus braços ao redor do corpo de minha pequena, que sorriu doce deslizando a mão de meu rosto para meu peito.

- Você é tão quentinha.. – murmurei rouco, com a expressão ainda de sono.

Minhas palavras pareceram ser engraçadas, já que ela riu com o canto dos lábios, aproximando-se ainda mais de minha face.

- Não sei porque continuo sonhando com você... – me demorei nas palavras, vendo-a perder a noção do juízo. Ela realmente deveria estar fora do senso normal para se arriscar daquela maneira.

Tentei ainda, de alguma forma, reverter a sensação que estava tomando meu corpo. Eu sabia que não era correto, mas a vontade de beijá-la mais uma vez foi terrivelmente tentadora e rápida demais para que eu pudesse domá-la. Mas eu iria resistir até que a sanidade abandonasse todos os fios do meu cabelo; ela tinha prometido que aquilo não iria se repetir.

- Ká.. – suspirei, quase rendido.

Ela já não estava deitada ao meu lado como antes. Lentamente levantara o tronco e se posicionara com o rosto acima do meu, deixando seus fios de cabelo longos e sedosos caíssem ao lado. Seu perfume único me embriagou, enquanto seu olhar meigo terminava por desfazer todas as barreiras que ainda me deixavam parado ali. A gota d'água, mais uma vez, foi a iniciativa de tocar minha boca com a própria. Eu já tinha perdido a noção de espaço, quando comecei a retribuí-la vagarosamente. Subi uma das mãos até sua nuca, segurando-a, enquanto contornava seus lábios macios com a ponta da língua, antes de entreabri-los sem pressa. Era um sonho, então eu não tinha motivos para acreditar que eu pudesse 'perder tempo' de alguma forma. Fiquei mordiscando-a e distribuindo leves chupões em seus lábios femininos por alguns longos minutos, antes de ter a certeza que aquilo era bom demais para estar acontecendo. Para poder aprofundar o beijo melhor, fui forçado a trocar a posição a qual estávamos. Levando a outra mão até a cintura de minha Kagome, forcei-a a ir deitando-se ao meu lado, enquanto subindo o corpo com delicadeza sobre o dela, fui soltando meu peso; afinal, não queira ser rude de esmagá-la contra o colchão logo de início.

- Inu... – a ouvi sussurrar por entre os lábios, abrindo sutilmente os olhos para fitar-me, corada.

Sem reclamações, me senti mais à vontade de encaixar melhor nossas bocas e nossos corpos, pressionando-a mais e escutando-a soltar um ruidoso gemido baixo. Beijei-a daquela forma lenta e intensa por mais longos minutos. Eu precisava aproveitar seu gosto, guardá-lo na memória. Tinha medo de que ao acordar, redescobrisse que nunca mais a teria daquela forma. Esses pensamentos, junto ao medo e receio, me fez acelerar o ritmo de nossos lábios e línguas, sentindo-a corresponder-me prontamente. Não digo que meu coração queria explodir meu peito, porque não era de todo verdade. Meu coração não era mais meu; e sim, era dela. A parte do explodir era real, já que tive até vergonha de fazê-la sentir a maneira como ela mexia comigo, apenas pelo contato incessante de nossos corpos.

Larguei todas as inseguranças para trás quando ela escorregou uma das mãos até dentro de minha blusa, alisando-me diretamente as costas. Suspirei rouco, antes de escorregar meus lábios pela face dela. Apoiei um de meus cotovelos no colchão ao lado da cabeça da minha pequena, tendo mais sustentação para beijá-la todo o rosto, todo centímetro de sua pele, seus olhos, ponta do nariz, testa. Era mais forte que eu essa vontade toda de tê-la, de acariciá-la, de fazê-la se sentir a mulher mais amada de todas; e eu nem entendia a razão disso. Instintivamente desci a boca até o pescoço alvo e antes intocado por mim de Kagome. Juntando meus lábios ali com pressão, dei-a um chupão forte, seguido de uma mordida de mesma intensidade. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, apertando as unhas contra minhas costas. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que eu provavelmente a havia deixado uma marca que iria durar por dias na pele sensível de seu pescoço. Sorri satisfeito, ficando a depositar beijinhos molhados e lentos na região.

- Minha... – murmurei, fechando os olhos.

Deixei então que uma de minhas mãos deslizasse pelos braços de Kagome que me prendia pela nuca. Ela estava completamente arrepiada, deliciosamente perfeita. Não queria me lembrar da realidade, muito menos da promessa que ela me fez. Quando esse sonho acabasse, tudo voltaria de onde havia parado quando eu adormeci, e isso era desolador.

- ...Sua. – ela suspirou de forma chorosa, virando o rosto à direção do meu, que permanecia enterrado ao seu pescoço.

Não saberia se fora sua voz ou simplesmente a vontade de prová-la mais uma vez, mas meu corpo me forçou a subir a face para alcançar-lhe a boca, novamente. E diferente do que eu imaginava, minha vontade inicial não foi de esfregar-me à ela, ou tocá-la indevidamente. Sim, eu estava excitado, tão excitado que chegava a doer; mas minha prioridade era simplesmente beijá-la sem ansiedade. Meu sangue fervia na perspectiva de que eu poderia possuí-la como já sonhei outras vezes, mas algo me continha.

Tive que a tomar os lábios assim que a fitei os olhos entristecidos. Não sei o que passou por minha cabeça, mas tive a sensação de que se eu mostrasse como eu me sentia a respeito de tudo, talvez ela encontrasse motivos para não se entristecer. Em um primeiro momento, tomei-a com certo desespero, pressa. Logo, toda essa urgência fora desaparecendo, tornando-se algo mais passional e novamente intenso. Sim, eu era experiente, mas nunca havia beijado alguém daquela maneira antes. Mais do que acariciar-lhe a língua e o interior de sua boca, eu queria sentir sua respiração. Queria sentir as batidas de seu coração e compará-las com as do meu, que eram descompassadas e ansiosas.

O que já era devagar, logo foi se interrompendo aos poucos, até restar apenas carícias de lábios sobre lábios. Meu corpo ainda pulsava de puro tesão, mas eu já havia estabelecido que aquele seria o limite. Voltei a deitar-me ao lado de Kagome, mas sem afastar minha face mais de alguns centímetros da dela. A enlacei em meus braços e a trouxe, abraçando-a e deitando-a em meu ombro. Mesmo que ela se fosse, seu perfume já estava impregnado na minha roupa, em meu cabelo, e em meu corpo. Mesmo que ela se fosse, eu não conseguiria esquecer seu rosto ou seu gosto. Mas ela não iria. Eu não a deixaria ir para lugar algum. Apertei-a forte contra mim, com toda a possessividade que me é de direito. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, antes que eu deslizasse uma de minhas mãos até uma das dela. A peguei com carinho e a levei até o lado esquerdo do meu peito, pressionando-a lá. Sim, a fiz sentir que meu coração ainda batia descontrolado.

- Por você.. – eu disse baixinho, a vendo surpresa e violentamente corada.

Sorri e, a acariciando a mão que permaneceu em meu peito, fechei os olhos mais uma vez. Meu sonho estava perfeito, e enfim eu conseguiria dormir em paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(10º Capítulo)**

- ...Inuyasha... – ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar, com discreta pressa.

Então me lembrei de tudo que havia sonhado. Em um lampejo, passaram-se pelo minha mente todos os olhares que trocamos, o caminho que suas mãos fizeram pelas minhas costas, a maneira na qual nos beijamos; e por mais inacreditável que pareça, eu conseguia sentir ainda o gosto de sua boca. Sem muito me mover, apenas tentei tatear a superfície do colchão ao meu lado, na tentativa de procurar o corpo quente de minha pequena. Fora em vão, já ela não mais estava em meus braços, e parecia ter saído dele há um bom tempo; o lençol estava até gelado. Permaneci com os olhos fechados, tentando escapar de voltar para a realidade que já me assombrava.

- Eu sei que está acordado..! – disse Kagome, com a voz sutilmente baixa e risonha.

Abri os olhos vagarosamente, acostumando-me à luz do Sol que começava a invadir o quarto. Resmunguei baixo, vendo-a se sentar no canto da cama, já bem vestida e alinhada. Me arrastei preguiçosamente pelo colchão, antes de apoiar a cabeça sobre as pernas da minha garota. Ela soltou um riso discreto, pousando uma das mãos sobre minha cabeça e começando a ternamente fazer-me um leve cafuné. Sorri, fitando-a carinhosamente. Até que não foi tão ruim acordar.

- Bom dia... – sussurrei extremamente baixo, mas com a certeza de que ela havia me entendido.

- Você dorme pesado, sabia..? – ela comentou doce, correspondendo-me com outro sorriso sutil. Demorou-se mais alguns segundos, antes de dizer o que realmente queria. – Eu já vou indo para a faculdade. Vou à pé, com a Sango. Eu preciso conversar com ela, espero que entenda.

Entender eu entendo, mas isso não significa que gostei da idéia. Saber que ela vai andar alguns bons quarteirões sem a minha proteção, não me agrada. Não iria dizer nada, mas mostraria minha decepção de alguma forma, claro. Então em mais um resmungo, tirei minha cabeça de seu colo e apoiei-a no travesseiro ao lado, mesmo que isso significasse fim do carinho no cabelo. Ela deve ter percebido minha birra, porque suspirou mais alto do que o normal, pressionando os lábios no canto da boca.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei descontente.

- Não faça manha. Preparei um bolo e a mesa do café já está pronta. A gente se vê lá, certo? – ela foi mais direta, mas sem perder o tom preocupado e gentil na voz.

Kagome então fez menção em se levantar, e só não o fez por eu tê-la segurado um dos pulsos. Estreitei as sobrancelhas por alguns instantes, demonstrando minha insatisfação pela 'frieza' na despedida. E ainda com essa expressão, fiz um enorme bico com os lábios, esperando o selinho estalado que nos era comum desde o início de nossa amizade. E curiosamente, ela ruborizou-se, permanecendo estática por algum pouco, mas não se demorando em 'selinhar-me' com muita pressa, logo se virando para se retirar do quarto. A segui com os olhos até que a porta se fechasse às suas costas.

- Sonhei com você, sabia..? Mais uma vez.. – confidenciei ao travesseiro, fingindo que ela ainda estava deitada ali do meu lado.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos deitado, só me levantando no horário habitual. Caminhei até o banheiro, notando que o apartamento estava muito vazio; mais do que normalmente. Tomei uma ducha fria, na tentativa de esquecer que o lugar não estava vazio e que o que eu sentia era saudade. Depois, caminhei apenas com uma toalha na cintura até o quarto. Foi quando passei em frente ao espelho e vi marcas avermelhadas nas minhas costas.

- ...O quê..?

Foi então que um lampejo de memória se passou pela minha cabeça, me lembrando do sonho que tive na noite anterior com Kagome. No sonho, ela arranhara minhas costas. Então...

Não foi um sonho.

Me virei o máximo de costas para o espelho, analisando cuidadosamente as marcas que ali estavam. Se os arranhões não foram sonho, talvez o resto também não tivesse sido. Eu precisava vê-la e verificar seu pescoço. Se lá estivesse a marca que eu supostamente fiz, então tudo era real. Então ela sabia que eu precisava de seus beijos. Então ela sabia que eu sonhava com ela.

Meu coração bateu mais forte. Arranquei a toalha e me vesti rapidamente. Eu não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso enorme que insistia em permanecer nos meus lábios. Era bom demais para acreditar que tudo aquilo não havia sido apenas minha mente me pregando uma peça, me iludindo. Ela havia se arriscado, havia me beijado e havia gostado. A minha Kagome. Minha.

Comi a primeira coisa que vi sobre a mesa e saí voando pelo corredor. Mirok já estava estranhamente pronto do lado de fora do apartamento, mas se assustou o suficiente pra correr atrás de mim até o estacionamento. Entrou num salto pra dentro do meu carro antes que eu acelerasse.

- O que foi isso, Inuyasha?! – ele gritou, arfando.

- Se eu estiver certo, ontem não foi um sonho e sim, ela me beijou por iniciativa própria. – respondi sem conter a animação no tom de voz. O vi sorrir discretamente, aquietando-se no banco. Ele não me perguntaria nada por enquanto.

O trânsito estava terrível, e perdi muito tempo xingando as pessoas na rua que andavam devagar ou que decidiam atravessar a rua quando o sinal já estava mudando. A ansiedade por vê-la e ter a certeza de que tudo aquilo não era mais uma obra da minha mente enganatória me corroíam e me deixavam desesperado. Deixei meu carro na primeira vaga que vi do estacionamento e comecei mais uma corrida, agora à pé, em direção ao prédio da faculdade. E o que vi foi o suficiente pra destruir todas minhas esperanças e para acabar despedaçar meu coração idiota que se dizia apaixonado.

Ali, perto da árvore em que outro dia eu a abracei, ela estava aos beijos com Kouga. O namoradinho pelo visto havia retornado. E pelo visto, era esse o motivo dela querer sair mais cedo, para vê-lo. Senti um ódio e um repugno tomar conta de cada gota de sangue que eu tinha correndo pelas veias. Sem parar de correr, fui até o 'casalzinho' e puxando Kagome pelo braço, a separei dele. Com toda a força que pude juntar em meus músculos, soquei o rosto de Kouga o suficientemente forte para fazê-lo cair com tudo para trás. Eu estava pronto para continuar a bater no maldito quando fui pego pelo braço por Mirok, que me empurrou para longe. Virei o rosto e vi 'minha garota' me observando com um olhar assustado, num misto de indignação e 'pena'...? Me aproximei dela e brusco, a peguei pelo ombro. Sem delicadeza alguma, e até na intenção de machucá-la, puxei a gola da blusa que ela usava, vendo ali algumas marcas do que havia acontecido ontem durante a noite. Então tinha sido real e não foi o suficiente para ela, que teve que vir correndo para dar para o namoradinho. A encarei com nojo enquanto me afastava da garota. Ela deve ter me chamado pelo nome, mas não virei. Saí com passos fortes e largos, assim como cheguei. Entrei no carro, peguei uma pequena garrafa de vodca que guardava no porta-luvas e tudo depois disso não passou de memórias vagas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(11º Capítulo)**

-....... Inuyasha......

Me revirei na cama, sentindo uma dor de cabeça e tontura que nunca lembrava ter sentido tão forte. Mas pior que isso era o vazio que eu experimentava.

- ...Inuyasha!...

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, tentando me acostumar com a luz roseada do quarto e com a sombra que via se formar na minha frente.

- Inuyasha! Graças a Deus você acordou! – ouvi Mirok dizer, sentado ao meu lado.

Não estava forte o suficiente para levantar, mas conseguia tentar perceber o que estava acontecendo. E em um flash, me lembrei novamente da cena de Kagome beijando Kouga. A minha Kagome. Então, a dor de cabeça pareceu ficar mais forte.

- O que aconteceu...? – murmurei baixo.

- Você saiu com o carro, deve ter bebido muito, foi até a casa da Ayame, pegou ela e a trouxe aqui pro motel. Aqui você bebeu muito mais, traçou a guria, bebeu um pouco mais ainda.. e começou a passar muito mal. Segundo o que ela me contou, você chorava e vomitava, chorava e vomitava. Você só não está em coma alcoólico porque ela conseguiu achar no seu celular o meu número e eu vim preparado pra isso. – ele explicou com uma voz calma, mas com tom de repreensão.

- Hum.. – resmunguei em agradecimento.

- Já dispensei a garota e já te limpei do vômito. Agora é só te levar para o hospital para tomar um soro. – ele continuou, sem se ofender com meu resmungo.

- Eu não quero.. – completei com fraqueza, virando o rosto e fechando novamente os olhos.

- Você não tem querer nem força pra resistir. – foi a última coisa que ouvi ele dizer antes de colocar meu braço sobre seus ombros e com a ajuda de mais um cara, me levar para o carro.

Não cheguei a ver o tempo passar, e quando me dei por mim, estava deitado em uma maca de hospital, em um quarto completamente branco, tomando soro na veia. Já me sentia um pouco melhor, e a dor ia dando lugar a um vazio cada vez mais profundo.

- A Sango já levou a Kagome e algumas das coisas dela para o próprio apartamento. E se não me engano, o Kouga deve estar em algum hospital por aí, com um nariz quebrado. – meu amigo começou novamente, parecendo cansado.

- Eu não quero saber deles... – sussurrei virando a cara.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um minuto antes de Mirok voltar a falar.

- Inuyasha... Você não consegue ver que o errado da história foi você? Ela estava beijando o namorado dela. Qual era o problema...?

- ESSE era o problema! – me alterei, voltando a fitá-lo com raiva. – Eu tinha praticamente me declarado pra ela na noite passada, e ela havia me beijado. Não foi algo bobo, foi forte! Achei que tivesse significado algo pra ela!

- Você não a viu depois da sua cena. Tenha certeza que você significava algo para ela, Inuyasha. – ele disse manso, não mais me encarando.

- Mas por que ela estava se agarrando com ELE?! – berrei antes de tombar com a cabeça no colchão.

- Porque mesmo ela tendo-o traído com você, ele ainda era namorado dela naquele momento. Achei que soubesse disso. Se você tivesse visto como a fitou naquela hora... Você não ousaria dizer que você que saiu ferido nessa história. – ele encerrou.

Não tive como argumentar. Fiquei quieto e cada vez mais sentido e com mais saudades da minha Kagome. Mesmo não querendo, mesmo tentando insistir na minha certeza da verdade absoluta, era inevitável. Eu sentia que precisava dela ali com cada fibra do meu corpo. Esperei o soro acabar e me levantei ainda pouco tonto. Era noite e Mirok me acompanhou até meu apartamento em silêncio, mas ainda assim eu sentia ter alguma companhia, apesar de tudo. No fundo ele era um bom amigo.

- Onde ela está..? – perguntei frouxo, ao abrir a porta de entrada.

- Eu acho que no apartamento da Sango.

- Me leva até lá..?

- Sango pediu que não. Então sinto muito, Inuzão... – ele murmurou ressentido.

- Eu preciso vê-la! – tentei argumentar.

- Eu sei e entendo. Mas peço que se contenha agora, amigo. Amanhã é o dia das fotos para o trabalho do grupo, acho que você deve se lembrar. Ela desistiu de ser a modelo, e transferiu o trabalho para a Sango, que aceitou colaborar. Daí eu já me encarreguei de te tirar do cargo e me colocar, por pedidos da minha namorada. Não ficará tão bom o trabalho como se fosse você e a Ká... Mas é o que podemos fazer. – ele se explicou.

- Isso não me consola. Eu disse que precisava vê-la, Mirok.

- Finja que não fui eu que te avisei disso... Mas ela vai estar lá do mesmo jeito, tá? – ele perguntou, dando uma piscadela discreta.

-.... Certo.- confirmei, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

De fato, eu não sabia ainda o que iria dizer para ela quando a visse. Também não sei dizer o que sinto em relação a tudo que aconteceu. Embora eu soubesse que os lábios dela já haviam sido tomados novamente por outro, a necessidade de tê-la nos braços mais uma vez era muito maior que meus ciúmes ou minha possessividade. E se ela tivesse decidido voltar com Kouga pra França, ou me deixar para sempre sozinho em meu apartamento? E se ela não quisesse mais olhar na minha cara, ou...? Não.. Eu não suportaria isso.

Me despedi de Mirok e fui tomar um banho decente, para tirar o cheiro do dia terrível que eu tinha tido. Me sentia sujo, nojento. Dormi assim que me joguei na cama, louco para que o dia amanhecesse logo. Pensar nela sem saber onde ela estava era dolorido demais.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Geeeente, me desculpem pela demora, por favor. Ç.Ç

Mas aí está, como um presente de Natal atrasado, três capítulos dessa fic!

Eu juro, juro mesmo que vou responder toooodas as reviews, embora isso possa demorar alguns dias. Agora que estou de férias, não tenho tantas desculpas. :P

Me perdoem mesmo pela demora, e espero que gostem, viu?

Beijos para todas as leitoras que deixaram uma review! Foram muito importantes pra você, vocês não tem noção, lindas! Um Feliz Nataal para toodos!

E... Até a próxima!


	8. Chapter 12 e 13

**(12º Capítulo)**

Acordar foi difícil, sabendo que tudo aquilo não era apenas um sonho ruim. Me levantei e me arrastei até mais uma ducha, acabado. O espelho me denunciou isso, mostrando as olheiras e a falta de cor no meu rosto. Não era exagero, eu estava com a aparência acabada. Tentei ficar um pouco melhor, e até comi um pedaço do bolo que ela havia feito no dia anterior, para matar um pouco da saudade que me corroia. Ah, minha Kagome... Como eu queria poder te abraçar agora!

Me arrumei devagar e assim que estava pronto, bati à porta de Mirok, o esperando. Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e tentou me animar com um sorriso.

- Você parece cansado. Conseguiu dormir? – perguntou.

- Por incrível que pareça, até que sim. – suspirei, descendo até o estacionamento.

Dirigi sem pressa até o local do estúdio onde seriam as fotos, tentando pensar no que iria fazer ou no que iria falar para ela. Tinha tantas frases prontas na cabeça que tudo me levava a ter a certeza de que na hora eu me engasgaria com todas essas palavras. Estacionou perfeitamente e desceu devagar.

- A Sango não pode te ver... Então entre e vá direto para os fundos do cenário ou para algum lugar que ela não te veja de frente. Senão você sabe, não é? Sou um homem morto. – Mirok explicou enquanto entrávamos no lugar e ele me orientava com a mão para uma lateral com um corredor.

Não retruquei e não comentei nada. Segui o caminho com passos pequenos, e com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Uma mistura de ansiedade, medo, saudade, receio. O lugar era grande e tinha muitas portas e corredores, o que me deixou com uma sensação de estar ligeiramente perdido. E se fosse ver, eu estava mesmo perdido.

- Alguém..? – murmurei ao ouvir ruídos logo à frente.

Reparei em uma porta aberta, de onde vinha uma voz feminina. Me escondi a tempo de ver Kagome sair apressada, carregando uma prancheta com papéis. Ela estava linda, como sempre esteve. Em seu rosto faltava algo que eu não soube identificar, e parecia ligeiramente pálida. Por alguns minutos eu não consegui me mover, preso na imagem que eu tinha guardado dela andando pelo corredor escuro. O medo de falar com ela e ver que poderia tê-la perdido completamente era tão forte que me dava calafrios verdadeiros.

"_I see, can't have you,_

_(Eu vejo, não posso te ter)_

_can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
(Não posso deixá-la lá, porque às vezes deverei vê-la)_

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
(E eu não entendo como você consegue me manter aprisionado)_

_And every waken hour,_

_(E a cada hora acordado)_

_I feel you taking power from me"_

_(Sinto você tirando forças de mim)_

[Shy – Sonata Arctica]

Despertei do meu transe a tempo de conseguir me tocar e correr atrás dela, na direção que a tinha visto passar, até o local onde o cenário estava montado, com iluminação baixa.

- Droga! – gritei alto ao tropeçar em um fio de iluminação, quase de frente ao cenário.

Tão logo vi a atenção de todos do estúdio se voltarem para mim, que me recuperava do tropeção. Vi também Sango me avistar e tentar vir na minha direção, sendo parada por Mirok, que a levou para frente das câmeras sob protestos. Bankotsu e Suikotsu me observaram com reprovação, enquanto a outra garota do grupo tapou a boca com uma das mãos, provavelmente assustada com minha presença depois do escândalo do dia passado. Kagome? Ela também me viu, mas preferiu fingir que não, se virando para a parede com o rosto baixo e os olhos presos na prancheta.

Senti o clima ficar tenso no lugar todo, mas não deixei de continuar a me encaminhar na direção da minha Kagome. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do meu peito a cada passo que eu dava, e era fácil saber o caminho que gotas de suor frio faziam pela minha testa. Respirar era quase impossível, e a ansiedade por tê-la realmente perto era insuportável. Me apressei, só parando ao alcançá-la as costas. Eu já não conseguia me conter. A virei pelo braço para que ficasse de frente a mim enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pela minha bochecha esquerda. Homens não choram.

- Ká... – murmurei rouco, num fio de voz, observando sua expressão chorosa e seus olhos vermelhos de provável noite mal dormida.

Me aproximei mais, sem muito controle do que fazia, encostando minha face na lateral da dela. Precisava sentir seu cheiro. Precisava sentir que ela esta ali novamente e que eu poderia tocá-la. Continuei a respirar com dificuldade, a acariciando o rosto com meu próprio, pele com pele. Abri os lábios para tentar dizer tudo o que tinha mentalmente ensaiado, mas nada saiu. Nem uma palavra do planejado.

- Por Deus... – tentei começar em um suspiro, sem sucesso. Me faltou fôlego.

Levei uma das mãos até sua nuca, tocando-a com o cuidado de quem toca a coisa mais sensível da face da Terra. Ela não parecia capaz de conseguir fugir, mas eu precisava ter aquela certeza, eu precisava. Meu coração continuou disparado, mas isso não me afligia mais. Eu sentia o dela da mesma forma, o que tranqüilizava minhas reações. Ela subiu um dos braços e pousou a mão suave sobre meu braço que a segurava. A outra mão ela esqueceu, deixando a prancheta que segurava cair no chão, junto com os papeis todos. Não me importava se alguém ali estava vendo. E não me importava com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse qualquer detalhe DELA.

- Por Deus, Kagome... – murmurei novamente, antes de apertá-la um pouco mais contra meu rosto. – Nunca mais me deixe ficar tanto tempo sem você. – implorei, com tudo o que eu podia, com tudo que transbordava de dentro de mim.

A senti bambear e com o outro braço a segurei pela cintura, a protegendo de qualquer possível queda. Senti também minha pequena começar um choro silencioso, mas que molhou minha face com suas lágrimas. A apertei mais contra mim, em quase transe, começando a beijá-la toda a extensão da bochecha.

- Me perdoe.. Me perdoe, Ká.. – fui dizendo baixo entre um beijo e outro, sentindo o ar voltar para meus pulmões. – Me perdoe por ter sido um idiota. Me perdoe por ter enlouquecido ao ver outra pessoa beijando essa boca que, por Deus, deveria ter sido só minha desde o começo...! – fui aumentando o tom de voz, tendo-a apertando meu braço com mais força.

- Eu fiquei com medo.. De você nunca mais... Olhar para mim novamente... – ela choramingou, interropendo meus beijos em seu rosto e me encarando com uma intensidade que me tocava no mais profundo. – Eu fiquei com medo.. De você nunca mais querer falar comigo...! Eu não queria fazer aquilo... Ele insistiu depois que eu já tinha dito... E... – foi entrando em desespero enquanto falava. Não, os olhos dela não mentiam. Ela também tinha sentido medo.

Então a calei com o que eu poderia fazer. Selei seus lábios com os meus, ambos úmidos pelas lágrimas que ela chorava. A beijei bem devagar, sem imposições, sem pressão. A beijei apenas para sentir sua boca novamente e para me certificar que agora estava comigo; e que eu não a deixaria nunca mais tocar a de qualquer outro alguém. Fui intensificando-o, sem noção do tempo que já havia passado ou do quanto me estenderia naquele momento. Meu coração foi desacelerando e voltei a ter aquela segurança que eu sentia quando a tinha nos braços. O beijo se tornou o mais intenso possível, e embora continuasse devagar, se tornou profundamente excitante. Aquela língua que eu acariciava com tanto afinco, agora seria só minha. Aquela pele suave agora só sentiria a minha respiração tocando-a agitada. Só seria minha...

_"Obsessed by you,_

_(Obcecado por você)_

_your looks, well,_

_(Seu jeito, bem,)_

_anyway 'I would any day die for you'."_

_(De qualquer forma 'eu morreria qualquer dia por você')_

_[Shy - Sonata Arctica]_

Interrompi com cuidado, enquanto eu ainda conseguiria, terminando por abraçá-la com toda minha força, fitando-a o topo da cabeça. Enfim voltei a me sentir completo. Desviei os olhos por um instante e percebi que quem não estava fotografando, estava nos observando; mais do que isso, que a sessão estava praticamente chegando ao intervalo de almoço. Minha pequena se encolheu mais no meu abraço, antes de suspirar.

- Obrigada por existir, Inu... – ela sussurrou doce.

E mais do que completo, agora eu me sentia um bobo de tão feliz. Eu a amava, e como a amava. Meu rosto queimava pela primeira vez na minha vida. Estaria eu corado?

* * *

**(13º Capítulo)**

Enquanto esperávamos o fim do ensaio fotográfico, após tomarmos um lanche com todos na lanchonete ali perto, levei Kagome até um sofá dentro do estúdio e ficamos, ela encostada em meu peito e segurando minha mão, quietinhos. Tão quietinhos que a senti ficar mais pesada, ou melhor dizendo, a realmente dormir ali. Sorri bobo enquanto a admirava a feição doce adormecida, esperando que Sango e Mirok terminassem as fotos e completassem a edição com o pessoal que contratamos.

- Você dirige? – perguntei para meu amigo assim que ele chegou, com uma Sango ainda parecendo um pouco nervosa ao seu lado.

- Você não tem idéia de como ela ficou ontem! – ela começou a resmungar baixo antes que Mirok a puxasse pelo punho, dando uma piscadela para mim.

Sorri culpado enquanto arrumava minha pequena em meu colo e a carregava para meu carro no estacionamento. Sango, com o pretexto de cuidar de Kagome caso eu a fizesse mais algum mal durante a noite, disse que iria junto e dormiria no apartamento de Mirok. Não comentei nada e apenas me ajeitei no banco traseiro, tomando todo cuidando para que minha garota não acordasse. Ela parecia uma criança, encolhida contra meu peito. A coisa mais linda que já tinha visto!..

- Ela terminou com o Kouga ontem, Inuzão. – Mirok disse como quem não quer nada, recebendo uma cotovela de 'não era pra dizer' da namorada. Sorri satisfeito, sem precisar de mais palavras.

Assim que chegamos em nosso condomínio, deixei que Mirok ficasse com as chaves para estacionar, e fui com Kagome no colo para o elevador; o mais silencioso possível. Demorei bons minutos para conseguir abrir a porta de entrada do meu apartamento com movê-la muito nos meus braços, e sem correr o risco de despertá-la do sono pesado. Fui diretamente para meu quarto e a pousei sobre minha cama já desarrumada da manhã. A aninhei entre os travesseiros e a cobri com meu edredom mais gostoso. A dei um leve selinho nos lábios antes de voltar para trancar o apartamento e pedir algo para servir de jantar. Já tinha passado o meio da tarde, e se Sango estava certa de Kagome ter passado mal na noite passada, ela só iria acordar bem tarde mesmo.

Com o coração menos sufocado e mais tranqüilo, tomei um banho demorado, sentindo o resto de tensão ser levado junto da água para fora do meu corpo. Depois, gastei o resto do meu tempo assistindo qualquer bobagem na tv, enquanto no fundo minha verdadeira atenção ficara presa à porta de meu quarto, onde a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha estava adormecida. Já tinha anoitecido quando lembrei que tinha que buscar o resto das roupas de Kagome que Sango havia levado embora. Fui até o apartamento de Mirok ao lado e, por sorte, eles já haviam pegado as malas na casa de Sango, e pude tranquilamente levá-las embora.

Ao retornar ao meu apartamento, ouvi um som de chuveiro logo na entrada. Com as malas penduradas nos braços, me arrastei até o meu quarto, estranhando estar tão alto. Ao entrar, percebi que a porta do banheiro estava totalmente aberta, escancarada; e o som abafado do chuveiro mostrava que Kagome provavelmente estava ali. Enquanto deixei as malas caírem das minhas mãos, senti novamente meu rosto esquentar. Se aquilo não era um 'convite', eu não saberia dizer o que seria. Meu corpo se estremeceu com esse pensamento, enquanto eu juntava forças para sair dali em sã consciência. Encostei a porta do quarto e fui quase correndo para a sala.

Não entendi o que estava acontecendo comigo. Dias atrás eu daria tudo para estar naquela ocasião e poder me aproveitar dela, e hoje eu fugia como um rato. Eu deixara de ser homem no dia longe da Kagome?

Depois de muito pensar, eu cheguei à conclusão de que ela provavelmente havia deixado a porta aberta sem querer; o box do chuveiro era escuro, e não a deixava ver a situação da porta. Era impossível que mesmo com os problemas que tivemos tão recentes, ela quisesse já 'isso'. Era deveria estar sensível, relutante, talvez com vergonha de mim e do tempo, embora curto, de afastamento. É, era impossível aquilo ter sido programado por ela. Ainda bem que eu havia me controlado; eu me mataria antes de constrangê-la àquele ponto por culpa de um acidente do acaso.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos por um segundo. Me levantei e fui até a sacada, abrindo o vidro para poder tomar um ar gelado. O ar ali dentro havia esquentado, e eu tinha quase certeza que não era só minha impressão ou culpa do meu rubor. Retirei a camiseta que eu estava usando e a joguei no canto, junto com pequenos vasos de flores que Kagome havia trazido com sua chegada. Senti a brisa fresca tocar meu rosto e bagunçar meu cabelo. Ela estava marcada a fogo na minha mente, e agora eu sabia disso.

"_I don't want nobody else_

_(Eu não quero mais ninguém)  
Without you there's no one left, and_

_(Sem você não há mais ninguém, e)  
You're like Jordans on Saturday"_

_(Você é como Jordans no sábado)_

_[With you – David Archuleta]_

Respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de me afastar da varanda e retornar para o sofá, onde antes eu estava. Percebi que a porta do meu quarto se abria, embora o som da água do chuveiro continuasse. E vi ali uma imagem que eu não esperava nem em um milhão ver; não naquele momento. Na fresta, com uma expressão ligeiramente tímida, estava Kagome, molhada, e com uma fina toalha enrolada no corpo. Enquanto meu rosto queimava de forma intensa e meu corpo congelara completamente. Tentei dizer qualquer coisa, mas nada saiu.

Permaneci calado a observando se aproximar em passos pequenos e acanhados. Ousei abrir a boca mais uma vez para murmurar qualquer coisa, mas fui calado pelo dedo indicador de minha pequena, que pousou úmido sobre meus lábios. Ainda silenciosa, ela levou a mão até a minha e segurando-a, puxou-me em sua direção. Levantei-me sem objeções e em silêncio, caminhei às suas costas, apertando discretamente a mão feminina que estava em minha posse. Meu estômago revirava e meu coração batia desenfreado. Nada daquilo parecia real. Andamos devagar até meu quarto, e depois, até a porta do meu banheiro, que estava aberta como antes. Enfim consegui acreditar que ela estava me esperando desde aquela hora. Por mais que me ardesse a garganta e meu corpo insistisse em não ficar em meu controle, não pude deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Era justo; já tínhamos esperado demais. Ela então virou-se, ficando de frente pra mim. Estava muito corada e apaixonadamente deliciosa com aquela expressão de completa pureza.

Deixei meu estado de transe para fazer o que eu devia ter feito há meia hora atrás. Com a mão livre, encostei e tranquei a porta do banheiro, sem desviar por um instante que fosse meus olhos dos dela. Tirei o chinelo que estava calçado e com o maior cuidado que consegui ter, fui trazendo-a com a mão até dentro do box, para dentro da banheira cheia, onde a água quente batia em meus joelhos. Fechei o box de vidro, tendo a visão levemente nublada pelo vapor que tomara conta do lugar. O chuveiro ainda ligado já havia me molhado as costas, quando eu finalmente terminei de trazer minha garota para mim. Não ousei soltá-la a mão, já que pelo apertar dela, senti que ela necessitava daquele contato. Com a minha outra, agora livre, a toquei o outro pulso. Sua pele suave parecia pedir por carinho, por atenção. Subi então essa mão, acariciando-a o braço com a ponta dos dedos, até chegar ao seu ombro nu. A vi fechar os olhos, e nada poderia ser tão satisfatório quando o sorriso satisfeito no rosto de minha bonequinha ruborizada. Meu sangue fervia e minhas mãos quase tremulavam, tamanho turbilhão de sensações que explodiam dentro de mim.

"_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now  
(Eu tenho que ter você e eu não posso esperar agora)_

_Hey lil' shorty, say you care for me  
(Ei pequenina, diga que você se importa comigo)_

_You know I care for you  
(Você sabe que me importo com você)_

_You know that I will be true  
(Você sabe que eu serei verdadeiro)_

_You know that I won't lie  
(Você sabe que eu não mentirei)_

_You know that I will try  
(Você sabe que eu tentarei)_

_Be your everything"_

_(Ser tudo pra você)_

_[With You – David Archuleta]_

Tê-la em minhas mãos, como ela estava naquele momento, era tudo que eu vinha sonhando desde quando a reencontrei. E eu iria fazer jus à oportunidade que ela estava me dando. Eu a amaria com tudo que tenho, com tudo que ela merece, com tudo que tenho certeza que nunca ninguém a havia dado. Subi a mão até sua nuca e a trouxe para perto do meu rosto, mas ainda não a beijei a boca. Desci meus lábios até onde minha mão havia estado, e depositei um beijo terno em seu ombro. Um, dois, três, vários beijos. Fiz uma trilha até seu pescoço, onde passei bem devagar a língua sobre a marca do chupão que eu havia deixado há dois dias e que ainda estava ali. A senti se arrepiar e levar uma mão até meu peito, por onde deslizou-a até alcançar o fecho da bermuda que eu usava. A mordi com moderada força o pescoço quando percebi que ela já havia sentido a intensidade da minha excitação; mesmo um toque singelo é descoberto quando se está na situação que eu sabia que estava.

- Tira.. – ela murmurou baixo perto do meu ouvido. Nunca um pedido soou tanto como uma ordem como esse.

Mordendo minha própria língua para que eu pudesse me controlar, a soltei o pescoço e voltei para fitá-la, de perto, muito perto. Levei a mão para baixo e abri minha bermuda molhada do chuveiro. Estava pronto para descê-la quando a ouvi novamente, completando, e me estendendo discretamente um pequeno pacotinho de preservativo que antes estava escondido no canto da toalha que vestia.

- Tudo.

Perdendo parte do controle que eu estava lutando para ter naquele momento, arranquei minha bermuda e a cueca de uma só vez, com certa selvageria. A joguei no canto alto da banheira e abrindo com pressa o envelope, coloquei a camisinha que ela havia me dado, observando-a descer os olhos pelo meu corpo, com a respiração acelerada. E por um segundo a vi irresistivelmente intimidada, enquanto mordia o próprio lábio. A empurrei com cuidado para debaixo da ducha e, no momento que ela fechou os olhos por causa da água que caía forte, cobri sua boca com a minha. A senti sorrir por debaixo dos meus lábios, enquanto eu começava a beijá-la com toda a intensidade que me era de direito. Um beijo lento, mas possessivo, do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava. Com uma das mãos a acariciei com ternura as mechas de cabelo molhadas que lhe caíam na lateral da face. A outra levei até suas costas, onde puxei a toalha que ainda a cobria o corpo. Fina que era, logo cedeu e foi jogada junto a minha roupa no canto. Só a idéia de que nada mais nos separava me fez sentir uma onda de calor, pulsando em mim aquilo que eu poderia jurar que não havia como ficar mais enrijecido.

- Inu... – a ouvi murmurar assim que se esbarrou naquilo que provava o quanto eu a desejava.

Estava muito difícil controlar a vontade de tê-la naquele mesmo instante. Queria antes beijá-la cada centímetro de seu corpo, cada lugar que qualquer outro homem pudesse já ter tocado de alguma forma. Queria fazê-la minha em todos os detalhes, mas o local em que estávamos e a ansiedade na qual ela me encara não me permitiam ter espaço para aquilo naquele momento. Mas isso não significava que eu não fosse fazer. Só teria que esperar um pouco mais. Ainda a segurando o rosto com uma das mãos, beijei-lhe os lábios com paixão mais algumas vezes antes de falar, ainda com o contato daquela boca avermelhada à minha.

- Me perdoe a pressa... – comecei. A voz saía rouca, fraca, quase gaguejada. - ..Mas eu não agüento mais. Eu preciso ter você agora, Kagome, antes que meu sangue evapore de minhas veias. – murmurei baixo, vendo-a soltar um curto riso abafado, com doçura.

Deixando minha testa encostada à dela, com o outro braço livre segurei-a firme pela cintura e a ergui o suficiente para que ela pudesse enlaçar as pernas ao redor da minha. Dei alguns passos pequenos até poder encostar suas costas na parede morna, como mais um apoio. Minha mão desceu de sua face doce até as costas de minha pequena, acariciando-a por todo o caminho. Levantando-a um pouco mais, posicionei-a melhor e, ao tempo que a tomei mais uma vez os lábios, fui descendo seu corpo, penetrando-a. A senti gemer alto dentro de minha boca, enquanto levava os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Não sei dizer o que falou mais forte, mas demorei para retomar a razão depois desse instante. Toda a paixão, o amor que eu sentia por ela somou-se ao prazer de tê-la em carne em osso, mesclando-se e me perdendo. Tudo pareceu fluir como se fosse a coisa mais certa, mais natural do universo. Seus gemidos abafados por minha boca, nosso suor misturado pelo contato incessante de nossos corpos, o calor que ela exalava e que me consumia. Estoquei-a primeiro com delicadeza e profundidade, abraçando-a com força contra meu peito, depositando beijos ternos em seu pescoço. E aos poucos, com seus pedidos, tornei tudo mais intenso, mais ainda com a mesma fluidez. Ela me apertava pela nuca, comprimia as coxas e fazia nosso deslizar ser mais rente, mais apertado. Eu a sentia em todo segundo, em todo movimento. Por Deus, a amei como nunca havia imaginado amar mulher alguma, como nunca havia imaginado ser possível amar. Alcancei o orgasmo antes dela, mas mantive-me no mesmo ritmo e mesma força que antes disso, até ter certeza que ela havia feito o mesmo. A senti relaxar o corpo e amolecer em meus braços,e me senti mais satisfeito do que nunca. Continuei enterrando-se nela por mais alguns instantes, bem devagar, bem de leve, cuidando da sensibilidade da minha pequena no tal momento. Afastei o rosto que estava colado ao dela para tomá-la os lábios com carinho. Seus olhos brilhavam por entre o vapor da água do chuveiro, e experimentei a felicidade completa. Sorri e segurando-a mais firmemente com um braço, afastei-a da parede. Com o outro, fechei o chuveiro e abri o box. Ainda com ela encaixada em meu colo, caminhei até meu quarto, mais especificadamente até minha cama. Estávamos encharcados, mas isso não me impediu de deitá-la na cama e permanecer dentro dela.

- Inu..? – ela murmurou em uma pergunta, fitando-me com o canto dos olhos.

- Quem disse que eu tinha terminado? – respondi em gracejo, mas ela sabia que eu não estava brincando.

- Certo. Mas agora é minha vez.

Amei essa mulher em uma noite o que não havia amado dezenas em toda minha vida. Não digo que transamos muito, porque não é verdade. Eu fiz amor com ela, no sentido mais puro da expressão. Fiz amor com ela por horas a fio, provavelmente até o início do nascer do Sol. Eu já não tinha mais tanta pressa, e sim vontade. Ela não iria mais fugir e eu sabia disso, mas eu continuava a querendo, e posso dizer que fui dormir ainda a querendo. A provoquei muito, ri muito, e até me machuquei quando caímos da cama. Foi muito mais do que eu tinha sonhado, e isso me assustou.

"_And I will never try  
(E eu nunca tentarei)_

_To deny that you are my whole life  
(Negar que você é a minha vida)_

_'Cause if you ever let me go  
(Porque se você me deixasse,)_

_I would die so I won't run  
(Eu morreria. __Então eu não fugirei)_

_I don't need another woman  
(Eu não preciso de outra mulher)_

_I just need you or nothing"_

_(Eu apenas preciso de você ou nada)_

_[With you – David Archuleta]_

- Ká...? – murmurei baixo, apenas em um chamado.

Ela não me respondeu, dando a certeza que estava enfim adormecida. A trouxe mais para junto do meu peito, abraçando-a possessivamente. Puxei mais o edredom que nos cobria, aconchegando-a bem. Seu corpo ainda estava morno, embora já fizesse mais de meia hora que estávamos ali quietinhos, apenas conversando baixo.

Fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer logo, mas fora em vão. E se eu dormisse e ao acordar visse que ela não estava mais ali do meu lado na cama? E se ela tivesse decidido que era melhor ter o Kouga e tivesse voltado pra ele? A certeza que eu tinha há pouco que ela não fugiria fora sumindo, me deixando aterrorizado. Agora eu sabia: eu a amava mais do que eu pretendia. Eu a amava mais do que o normal, mais do que o possível. Eu não conseguiria desaprender a amá-la ou deixar de viver junto dela. Não mais, não agora. Ela tinha que ser minha, MINHA. E se alguém tentasse roubá-la de mim?

Apertei-a mais no braço e dormi apreensivo. Kagome, como você conseguiu me enlouquecer desse jeito...? O que eu faço com você..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá gentee! Feliz ano novo atrasado para tooodas! Muita saúde, paz e felicidade!

Pois então.. Eu acabei postando mais cedo do que esperava! E espero que gostem, já que arrisquei um pouco e coloquei o que se assemelha à um hentai. Por favor, não fiquem bravas! Eu ainda não tenho muito experiência em escrever esse tipo de coisa, mas tentei com afinco, viu?

Beijos e cuidem-se!

* * *

**Reviews**

Agradecimento de todo o coração para **Meyllin,****Kagome Juju Assis,****Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann,****Natsumi Takashi,****Garota Inu,****N.G Phoenix,****Dama da Noite,****Pitty Souza ****e ****Carolshuxa**, as quais eu já respondi as reviews pelo fanfiction.

As que não pude por lá, aqui estão:

**Sra Taaisho:** Aah, é lógico que eu não quero te matar! Mas é que eu preciso segurar um pouco para fazer você continuaar lendo, sacas? saheuaseh :P fico muitoo feliz que esteja gostando da fic e que tenha continuado acompanhando, mesmo com minhas demoras. ;* Beijoos!

**Indivídua do mal: **Aiai, se você achou que aquela cena tinha sido caliente, fico preocupada de pensar o que você vai achar desse capítulo! E respondendo uma de suas perguntas.. Não! O hentai não demorou para sair! E tenho planejada uma nova cena do gênero para depois, viu? HASEUHAESUH E certo, você não é corna! Beijoss e até mais!

**Krol-chan:** Você quase teve um filho colorido?! Meu deus, queria ver como seria isso! ashuehaesu E é, tadinho.. Ele ama mesmo a Ká! Beijos!

**Culenn:** Oi! Por sorte o kouga não precisou trair a kagome para que ela ficasse livre pro inuyasha, née? Beijos e espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Dani:** Oi danii! aah, que bom que você não me abandonoou! ahseuahse eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas já estou tentando pensar o que fazer co meles no final! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Queente, né? Beijoos!

**Helidiana:** oi querida! desculpe eu não ter respondido no capítulo passado, mas é que não tive tempo.. fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! estar dentro da história?! xD aah, obrigaada!! beijos e espero que continue acompanhando, viu?!

**Nathalia:** Oii! nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogioos! E é, eu também sou mais uma que ia adoraaar ter um homem desse chovendo na minha horta! ahseuah Beijos e espero que continue acopanhando, viu?

**Isadora:** Perfeita?! não sei se minha fic merece nãaao! mas muito obrigaada! beijos e espero que goste do próximo capítulo!

**Kaoro Yumi:** Aah, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Como sempre você me faz querer continuar a escrever, o que é o que vou continuar a fazer! Espero que você continue acompanhando, mesmo com toda minha demoraa e trapalhadas. :P Beijos e se cuide!

**Deza-chan:** Ooi linda! Ah, espero que você ainda continue esperando a atualização da fic. Fico constrangida de ter demorado muito para ter postado o capítulo passado.. Mas então, tá logo, né? Beijoss e espero que goste!

**Agome Chan:** Oii agomee! Ah, pois é! A kagome não teve que mandar o Kouga pra marte! o inuyasha fez isso, dando um soco beem dado no focinho dele, tadinho! ahseuhaseuhesa E não vai demorar para eles se declararem! Se vocÊ ver pra onde tá levando essa relaçãao.. Loucura! Quem me derá, né? asehuaseh Beijos e espero que continue acompanhado! Desculpe a demora!

**Lore Yuki:** Ah, cara.. Cê não tem noção de como eu fiquei depois de ler tantos elogios à fic! Táa que eu realmente fiz uma revoluçãozinha ao decidir escrever a narração pelo Inuyasha, mas ver que você gostou é satisfatório demais! Espero que continue lendo e continue gostando, porque eu realmente tenho me esforçado! Beijos e cuide-se, certo? ^-^

**Anna-chan:** oi querida! que bom que gostou da fic! E sim, eu vou terminar de escrever 'Minha protegida'. Ando meio sem criatividade, mas vou tentar! prometo! beijos!

**Srta. Satsu:** ooi! então! não precisa mais ter dózinha do inu nãao! ele sempre consegue o que querr! beijoos e espero que continue acompanhando, viu? ;*

**Neherenia: **Nossa, que bom que você gostoou tanto! Espero que você já tenha saído do hospital, visto mais cores.. E que continue acompanhando a fic! Tenho escrito com muito carinho! ^-^ E como você pode ver, a k-chan já se tocoou que o melhor era dar o pé no Kouga! E o inu aproveitou e deu um soco! xD Beijoos e se cuide, querida.


	9. Chapter 14 e 15

**(14º Capítulo)**

Não saberia dizer que horas que acordei. A claridade do quarto e minha barriga roncando me alertaram que já devia ser muito mais tarde do que o horário que eu pretendia levantar. Mas isso não importava. Eu poderia estar atrasado para um encontro com o presidente, e isso não importaria. Eu estava exatamente onde eu queria estar e com quem eu queria estar.

Baixei os olhos para fitar aquele rostinho adormecido no meu peito. A minha garota, só minha, e que tinha o costume de dormir com os lábios em forma de um discreto biquinho. Aos poucos meus sentidos foram voltando para meu corpo, e consegui mover minha mão pelas suas costas quentes, com delicadeza. Aproximei meu rosto, e encostei a ponta do meu nariz na ponta do dela, acariciando-o sutilmente. Ah, minha garota... Fechei os olhos novamente para respirar fundo o cheiro da sua pele. Da sua pele, do seu perfume, do seu suor, e o cheio de sexo. Sorri calmo, a trazendo mais para perto do meu corpo.

- Hum... – ela murmurou, se mexendo um pouco nos meus braços. Estava para acordar, e eu dessa vez teria o gosto de poder vê-la abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez no dia. Um anjo.

- Bom dia, princesinha. – sussurrei, ainda com o sorriso estampado na minha cara. Tentei controlar a expressão de idiota apaixonado, que eu provavelmente devia estar fazendo, e me virei mais para ela. Ela achou graça, estranhando um pouco o adjetivo.

A acompanhei com os olhos enquanto ela suspirava e se espreguiçava, mesmo que presa nos meus braços. Quando ela voltou a ceder e cair no meu peito, toda preguiçosa, não pude evitar que eu voltasse a sorrir. Parecia uma boneca ali, desmontada, doce. Controlei meu impulso de esmagá-la, de tão fofa que parecia, e apenas a apertei forte. Ela também sorria, sorria para mim.

- Bom dia, Inu. – ela disse enfim, voltando a fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, após eu soltá-la o suficiente para que ela voltasse a se encaixar no meu braço. – Acordou bem humorado? – ela brincou, com um ar diferente no olhar. Parecia querer me perguntar outra coisa, mas nessa mesma pergunta.

Pensei muito antes de abrir a boca e dizer qualquer coisa. Havíamos passado a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida juntos, compartilhando da maior intimidade que era possível se ter com alguém; eu dormi a ouvindo respirar perto do meu ouvido, e ainda me sentindo dentro dela. O que poderia ser dito depois disso? Nenhum agradecimento teria sido o suficiente por ela ter me feito o homem mais feliz do universo. Nenhum elogio seria o suficiente pra demonstrar quão perfeita ela é, e nenhuma expressão conseguiria dizer o que eu sinto no peito por tê-la nos meus braços essa manhã. Eu não sabia o que falar. Não queria soltar nenhuma palavra errada. Eu não iria mais errar com ela, nunca.

- Sim, e com todos os motivos do fundo, Kagome. – respondi suave, deixando que meus olhos percorressem todas as linhas e traços do rosto dela.

Provavelmente isso deve a ter constrangido, já que ela virou o rosto para o teto, com um sorriso tímido. Não, ela não ia fugir assim. Ficando com a expressão séria, apertei mais meus braços nas suas costas, sem rodeios, quase que a forçando a voltar a face. Ela me fitou um pouco surpresa, mas trazendo no fundo dos seus orbes verdes algo que eu aprendi a decifrar na noite anterior como algo excitante.

- Olha pra mim. – pedi com a voz ainda rouca do longo período dormindo, mas deixando soar como um comando, enquanto eu ainda a encarava com seriedade.

E senti ela se soltar, se rendendo. Ela parecia ainda menor e mais frágil quando fazia isso, e eu gostava dessa sensação. Sensação de que ela é tão pequena, mas tão pequena, que é fácil eu a esconder, a manter em minha posse. Que ninguém vai pegá-la de mim. Que ninguém vai encostar ou chegar perto da minha, da minha bonequinha. Desci minha boca até a dela, toda vermelhinha e naturalmente entreaberta, e a capturei os lábios com jeito. Digo jeito porque não foi com a doçura de um indeciso, nem com a grosseria de um cowboy; foi com jeito. Jeito de beijar que ao mesmo tempo em que mostra carinho e romance, mostra que eu sou um homem, o homem dela, e que agora ela ia ser somente minha.

"_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_(Meu coração pára quando você olha pra mim)  
Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_(Apenas um toque, e eu acredito)  
This is real so take a chance and_

_(Isso é real, então dê uma chance e)  
Don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

_(Nunca olhe pra trás, jamais olhe pra trás)_

_[Teenage Dream – Katy Perry]_

Só fui interromper o beijo quando percebi que ela precisava de ar, mas ainda mantive minha boca bem próxima. Voltei meus olhos para baixo, podendo ver seu busto meio encoberto pela coberta que nos cobria, e tive que conter na minha cabeça as imagens que me voltavam da noite anterior, e que se não fossem controlados, me fariam querer tê-la novamente, pelo resto da tarde, ou até meus músculos agüentarem. Respirei fundo, e tentei pensar em algo que não fosse apenas eu e ela.

- Vai querer levantar hoje? – perguntei já dando a entender minha posição sobre tal tema. Óbvio que eu não queria ter que levantar, sair de casa, perder algum tempo que eu poderia estar passando ao lado da única pessoa que eu queria perto.

- Claro... Estou com fome, preciso de um banho, e temos que revisar o projeto de ontem. Verificar as fotos, fazer toda a arte final... – ela começou com sua lista de afazeres, cortando pela raiz minha intenção para o dia. Resmunguei um pouco, e detive minha vontade de dizer que 'não', que ninguém ia sair daquela cama tão cedo. Eu poderia fazer isso, e sabia que eu não precisaria de muito para a convencer de que ali estava melhor. Mas eu não poderia agir como um irresponsável, já que o que eu queria dali para frente seria provar a ela que posso ser o tipo de pessoa que ela quer namorar, passar o resto da vida junto.

Um novo mundo para mim, concordo.

- Te dou cinco segundos para sair da cama, e se não fizer nesse tempo, te garanto que não vai sair mais hoje. – disse alto, desviando o olhar para o teto com um sorriso no rosto. – Cinco...

Ela olhou para mim com inicial descrença, apenas levantando a cabeça do meu ombro.

- Quatro... Três...

Acho que foi no 'dois' que ela tomou noção da situação e se levantou num pulo. Controlei o riso antes de me virar para vê-la toda bagunçada de pé ao lado da cama. Mesmo com o cabelo desalinhado, cara de preguiça e cheia de marcas vermelhas nas coxas (resultado da noite anterior), ela estava perfeita. Pude dar uma boa checada em suas curvas nuas antes que ela tampasse os seios e o sexo com as mãos, toda envergonhada. Ela era a mulher mais perfeita, definitivamente.

- Não faça isso! Você está linda! – disse em tom de repreensão, mas divertido. Me estiquei na cama e consegui alcançar um de seus braços, a segurando para que não corresse.

Me arrastei até o canto e sentei, a puxando pelo braço para mim. Ela enfim deixou se cobrir, e mesmo corada, levou as mãos até minha cabeça, fazendo um carinho delicioso no meu cabelo.

- É injusto.. – ela murmurou enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador na lateral do meu rosto, retirando alguns fios que me caiam no rosto. – Não consigo escapar de ti.

Sorri comigo mesmo e a trouxe mais para perto, a abraçando, mesmo sentado. A cama era alta, ela era baixa, então tive que abaixar o rosto para que pudesse alcançar sua barriga. Fiquei ali por algum tempo, depositando beijos suaves. Tão branca, tão macia..

- É bom que não escape mesmo. – sussurrei entre um beijo e outro, levantando um pouco a face para fitá-la nos olhos. – Eu não sei o que faria caso isso acontecesse.

E eu não saberia dizer se foi uma brisa que passou ou se foi meu hálito quente que fez com que seus mamilos se enrijecessem. Não pude controlar, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, já havia deslizado minha boca para seu seio direito, abocanhando-o. Meus braços que a seguravam pelas costas foram cúmplices do quanto ela se arrepiou com esse toque.

- Inu... – ela chamou meu nome. O meu nome.

Prendi seu mamilo delicadamente entre meus dentes antes de deslizar a língua contornando-o. Senti as unhas dela se prenderem nas minhas costas, e nessa hora percebi que eu não seria capaz de deixá-la ir, pelo menos não por vontade própria.

- Eu não tenho nem idéia de que hora é agora, mas tenho certeza que estamos atrasados para muita coisa. Precisamos ir.. – ela disse, após respirar fundo.

Soltei seu seio e a fitei, descrente. Eu já estava excitado demais para voltar atrás, se é que me entende. Mostrei com o olhar a minha situação, mas não adiantou. Ela soltou uma risada baixinha e engoliu em seco. Depositou um selinho nos meus lábios, se afastou um pouco; e eu tive que deixá-la ir.

- Eu prometo que vou compensar isso. – ela disse risonha, dando passos para trás. – Eu prometo!

Se virando num giro, ela saiu em disparada para o banheiro. E eu fiquei ali, na mão. Literalmente na mão.

**(15º Capítulo)**

Por incrível que pareça, o banho que ela tomou foi rápido. Ela estava rápida hoje, porque conseguiu esquivar bem quando tentei puxar sua toalha. Eu me sentia feliz como eu nunca lembrava já ter sido. Tudo parecia mais engraçado, mais colorido.

Talvez eu realmente esteja vivendo o que todo garoto teoricamente sente quando se apaixona pela primeira vez. Ou não, o que eu sinto é muito mais forte que um sentimento de menino. Talvez eu esteja vivendo o que toda garota sente quando se apaixona pela primeira vez.

... Não, não estou.

Mas sei que é algo muito mais forte do que qualquer outro cara que eu conheça já sentiu na vida inteira. Eu poderia apostar meu carro, meu apartamento e meu pênis que o que eu sinto pela Kagome é muito maior do que o que Mirok sente pela Sango. E olha que eles estão enrolados há muito, muito tempo.

- Onde tu está com a cabeça, hun? – disse minha garota, passando por mim e me enfiando uma torrada na boca. – Come isso rápido e vamos correr para a faculdade. Liguei pra Sango, e eles reservaram uma sala pro grupo.

Engoli o pão, tomei um suco, e terminei de me arrumar em questão de segundos. Estava morrendo de fome, mas teria que me virar com isso quando chegássemos lá. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, mas sem colocar em risco minha amada passageira que me estapeava quando eu passava dos 120km/h.

- Satisfeita? Corremos, chegamos no horário, mas eu estou com dor no estômago de tanta fome. – resmunguei, fazendo birra, enquanto descíamos do carro apressados, e eu já a tomava pela mão.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, com uma ou duas pessoas perto da lanchonete mais próxima daquele bloco. A encarei com os olhos mais pidões possíveis. Ela fez uma careta, mas me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se soltou da minha mão. Antes que eu pudesse questionar esse último fato, ela se apressou em se explicar.

- Também estou com um pouco de fome, a noite não foi longa só pra você. Compre algo para a gente, que eu vou na frente falar com Sango, ta?

E novamente, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela saiu correndo. Assim, correndo. Simplesmente correndo. E eu fiquei para trás, com fome e uma ordem a cumprir. Parte de mim queria a seguir, a segurar pela mão e dizer para ela NUNCA mais sair de perto de mim daquele jeito. Mas eu tinha fome, ela também, o horário estava apertado, e eu sabia que ela iria querer fofocar algo com a amiguinha.

Então, fiz o que fui ordenado a fazer. Comprei alguns salgados, pedaços de bolo, chocolate, garrafa de refrigerante. De tudo um pouco, por não saber direito o quanto de cada coisa seria o suficiente para me sustentar, e sobrar para ela.

Brincadeira.

Eu não sabia direito o que ela iria querer comer e não queria fazer feio no nosso primeiro dia 'desse jeito', sabe? Depois de tudo que aconteceu, eu sentia em mim uma vontade enorme de querer agradá-la. Agradá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Entrei na sala parecendo o rei dos piqueniques, com toda aquela comida. Larguei as sacolas em cima de uma das mesas e segui na direção da Kagome como se eu tivesse sido programado para isso. Ela estava sentada ao lado da Sango e do Mirok, conversando tranquilamente. Sango, aquela mulherzinha chata, pareceu me olhar com menos ódio que o de costume, enquanto Mirok se fazia de tonto (que eu sei que é uma técnica para não demonstrar claramente sua expressão de "aah, malander!").

- Demorei? – perguntei doce, puxando minha garota pela mão e a fazendo se levantar.

Não que eu a quisesse de pé. Eu a queria de todo jeito. Mas a intenção no momento era de me sentar no lugar dela e de a trazer para meu colo; o que eu fiz nos instantes seguintes. A abracei pela cintura e descansei o rosto nas suas costas, sentindo o cheiro de perfume fresco, do banho recente.

Olhei para o outro lado, e vi Bankotsu acenar para mim, com a outra garota do nosso grupo o segurando pelo braço. Suikotsu estava sentado em frente à um computador, concentrado, provavelmente tentando adiantar o trabalho. Mirok e Sango haviam acabado de voltarem a discutir sobre qualquer coisa, que provavelmente nem eles sabem sobre o que é. E Kagome estava ali, no meu colo, acariciando meu braço que a segurava, rindo da bobeira dos amigos ao lado.

Acabamos por demorar, mas conseguimos terminar naquela tarde a maioria das coisas que haviam ficado pendentes. As fotos não haviam ficado ruins, de jeito algum, embora eu tivesse certeza que ficariam melhores se você comigo e com a minha boneca. Mas tenho que assumir, tenho colegas fotogênicos. Rimos, comemos, discutimos muito, mas o projeto final ficou excelente, e digno da nota que eu saberia que teríamos.

Estávamos para ir embora quando Kagome veio correndo em minha direção e se jogou em cima de mim. Se meus reflexos fossem um pouco mais lentos, teríamos caído no chão como duas frutas maduras. Mas, já que eu sou um cara muito rápido, consegui a segurar nos braços, e a deixando ali, elevada, sem os pés tocando o chão.

- Você está louca? – disse a apertando mais, com uma expressão boba. Pensei em ser mais rígido, em ser duro por ter feito algo tão impensado e que poderia ser perigoso. Mas ao vê-la ali, tão perto, rindo e feliz, não consegui ter nenhuma reação diferente da que tive.

Ela não me respondeu. Somente me abraçou forte, balançando no ar os pés. Tudo estava como devia ter sempre estado. Eu sentia isso. Estava tudo certo, tudo perfeito, tudo nos eixos. E eu estava feliz, muito feliz.

_You make me feel like_

_(Você me faz sentir)_

_I'm living a Teenage dream_

_(Como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente)  
The way you turn me on_

_(O jeito que você me excita)  
I can't sleep_

_(Eu não consigo dormer)_

_Let's run away and_

_(Vamos correr e)  
Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_( Nunca olhar para trás, jamais olhar para trás)_

_[ Teenage Dream – Katy Perry ]_

.

.

.

.

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá gente! Pois é, eu sei.

"Como tu tem a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo?"

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas.. Eu resolvi deixar de me esconder e dar as caras. Sinto muito por quem acompanhava a história e teve que esperar tanto, e talvez tenha até perdido a vontade de continuar. Não vou tentar me explicar, que eu sei que o que fiz foi feio, feio feio.

Mas, caso ainda exista alguém por aqui que queria ler, saiba que eu escrevi com carinho. Gosto demais dessa fanfic para largar ela para sempre, então espero que ainda exista alguém nesse mundo disposto a lê-la.

Muitos e muitos beijos para toodas minhas ex-leitoras, super atenciosas que deixaram reviews tão fofas. Adoro vocês todas. 3


End file.
